With and Without You
by njdrocks
Summary: Six months after Kristina Corinthos-Davis left Port Charles for Yale University.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! So this is my first shot at writing fanfiction. I had ideas running around in my head for a while and I thought I'd finally start to write it all down. I'm living in the world in denial, so in my mind I still feel that Lexi is only gone temporarily to film her movie and will return as Kristina sometime in late winter/early spring. Even though I know it's a long shot, and it looks like it won't ever happen, this fic is what I envision if she does return and I hope you'll enjoy it!

Summary: Kristina Corinthos-Davis left Port Charles for New Haven six months ago. How is Kristina adjusting to life at Yale University without the man who gave her a friendship bracelet as a going away present? Meanwhile, Ethan Lovett is still in Port Charles but has finally found the love he had always longed for. Is he finally content, or is he missing his good friend whom he helped push away?

The first few chapters will focus on how Ethan and Kristina are living without the other in their respective orbits. Look for a shift in story in later chapters.

Disclaimer: All characters and past story lines are courtesy of General Hospital. I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Ethan was standing outside of Kelly's entrance door, suddenly feeling hesitant reaching for the door's handle. He peeked inside and did a quick search and spotted Molly. Ethan released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in and smirked to himself. It was just Molly, but a second before he had a distinct feeling that Kristina may have been back in town. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking. He couldn't explain it, but the fleeting feeling he had that maybe, just maybe she was home sent shivers down his spine—in a good way. Ethan may not have wanted to admit it in the past but he got along well with Kristina, well enough that he felt the burden of her absence, definitely missing having her around. She was his go-to person whenever he needed to release stress from issues he had that he needed to vent about. She was there. But since her departure to Yale six months ago they've had very little contact, and even though he knew it was for the best for the both of them, a little part of him sorely ached for their friendship to rekindle. Ethan was startled out of his trance when he suddenly felt a hand softly grab his forearm.

"Ethan, are you going to come inside or not," spoke the youngest Davis clan member. Ethan looked at her dumbfounded for a few seconds at Molly's cockeyed expression before she spoke again.

"You've been standing out here for the past five minutes," Molly informed amused. Ethan wanted to say something but couldn't seem to find his voice. Instead, he nodded his head and grinned before proceeding to follow Molly inside of the diner.

Molly took her seat at the counter, which occupied all of her textbooks and notepads, then removed her backpack from the stool adjacent so Ethan could vacate it. Ethan thanked Molly and joined her, then scanned the piles of homework she had lying around and grinned even wider. "You know, seeing you do your homework here reminds me of when your sister used to do the same." His eyes went distant for a split second before snapping out of it and diverting his attention back to the young girl next to him. "You remind me a lot of her, Molly." Ethan smiled at the now-fourteen year old who smiled in return at the comment.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Molly said appreciatively. "Kristina's very intelligent, hence why she's at Yale to begin with." Her smile wavered at this, and Ethan didn't fail to take notice.

"You don't seem to be too happy about that—her being away at Yale," Ethan acknowledged. He saw Molly fidget and picking at her nail polish, as if she was contemplating on how to respond. Instead, she just gave a shrug of her shoulders and opted to change subjects.

"So Ethan how's your new lady love?" Ethan was startled by the change in conversation and wanted to revert back to what, or rather who they were talking about. He wondered if he wanted to change back because Molly avoided his question about Kristina, or because he wanted to avoid talking about his girlfriend, Tricia. Ethan briefly mulled that over to himself before deciding to push the latter thought to the back of his mind.

"Molly, you didn't answer my question," Ethan affirmed.

"Neither did you," Molly spat back. Ethan was slightly appalled by her sudden attitude but watched as her face fell flat almost immediately, seeming to have regretted it. She looked back up at Ethan apologetically before reaching for her planner, pulling out a sealed, vanilla-colored envelope that was stuffed inside it. She held it in her shaky right hand before handing it to Ethan. Ethan took the envelope and read the address on the front of it; it was to be mailed to Kristina's dormitory.

"How come you haven't sent it yet?" Ethan asked curiously, with a hint of concern in his voice. Molly gazed at the packaged letter in Ethan's hand and shook her head furiously.

"Because she hasn't sent me one letter yet when she promised she would" Molly said, anger laced in her tone that didn't go unnoticed by Ethan. "Why should I write her one, right?" She shook her head disapprovingly at herself for writing one anyway.

"I mean, she can stay in contact with you but not her own sister? No offense, Ethan."

Ethan looked at her in bewilderment, shaking his head and raising his hands in defense at her presumed assumption. "No, Molly. I mean, no offense taken but she hasn't kept in touch with me either." Ethan was truly concerned now and his thoughts began to move in a fast pace, mostly wondering if Kristina was in some sort of trouble or hurt in any way. It wasn't like her to play silent Bob with him and her family. Ethan reached for his phone and began scrolling through his contacts until he reached the Ks. He gazed up at Molly who was now staring at him with her forehead creased in befuddlement.

"What are you doing?" Molly asked genuinely confused.

"What does it look like? I'm going to call Kristina and see what's wrong." Ethan was about to press the call button when he felt Molly's tiny hand reach his to stop him.

"Don't do that. I didn't mean to sound like she hasn't talked to me at all since she left. I just meant that she hasn't made the effort in trying to talk to me as often as she did when she was here," Molly explained. She had a frown on her face and tears sprung to her eyes.

Realizing that Molly was under the impression that Kristina was going to talk to her as often as she did when she lived here, Ethan sighed sympathetically and grabbed her hand that was clutching his, squeezing it reassuringly. "Molly, your sister is very busy with school work I bet. Don't take it personally, sweetie. I'm sure she's not doing it intentionally."

Molly swiped at a stray tear from her face and managed to crack a small smile. "I guess I understand. High school homework is already keeping me tied up," she pointed to the books still spread out on the counter. "I can't imagine how crazy college homework can be, especially if it's an Ivy League school like Yale!" Ethan and Molly both chuckled at this.

Ethan released Molly's hand and retrieved the envelope that lay in front of him, handing it back to Molly. "I honestly think she'll be thrilled to receive a letter from you. Maybe then she'll try to make more of an effort in finding time to write back."

Molly graciously took the envelope and thanked Ethan before stuffing it back into her planner. She gathered up her books and began to put them into her back pack, seemingly ready to leave. She looked back down at her half-eaten pie in guilt, as she always hated to leave food to waste.

"I really want to finish that, and I should, but I'm really anxious to mail this," she said, looking back at the planner clutched tight in her fingertips.

Ethan chuckled in amusement and waved his hand to send her off. "It's okay, I'll finish it for you…if you'll let me," he playfully pleaded with his eyes. Molly laughed and nodded her head in approval.

"Go ahead, have at it. Tell Tricia I said hello," and with that she went on her merry way. Ethan dragged the plate of pie in front of him about to dig in when he recalled a memory of Kristina and him eating pie off the same plate in this very same spot. She was preoccupied with her own family issues at the time regarding her newly-discovered step brother, but she selflessly gave her ear to listen to his own personal problems with Luke instead. Ethan blinked out of his trip down memory lane and placed his fork down, reaching for his phone to see Kristina's contact number still highlighted from a few minutes ago. He stared at it, visualizing her face for a minute as he contemplated dialing it…just to hear her voice. His thumb lingered over the call button when he heard a voice call him from behind.

"Hi handsome," Ethan heard her say and felt a kiss softly press behind his ear. He numbly dropped his phone in front of him and turned to see the face that matched with the voice; he soon realized it wasn't the voice of the girl he was thinking about just seconds before.

"Hi Tri-Tricia," Ethan stammered. He tried to recover with a subtle smile played across his features. "I didn't think you were meeting me until later."

The tall blonde stared quizzically at him before softening her features. "Honey, I told you I was getting out of work earlier today. Did you forget?" Her light blue eyes gazed directly into his brown orbs and he couldn't help but feel guilty for thinking of someone else—someone who he couldn't help but miss, but it's not like it was over an old flame. It was just Kristina, his friend, who he thought as nothing more than a friend—his too young of a friend.

"I'm sorry luv, I guess I did," he said with a light apologetic smile. Ethan quickly eyed his new girlfriend, who was wearing a form-fitting business suit that boded well with her curvaceous body, and had her blonde wavy locks hanging down over her shoulders. She was beautiful, and Ethan couldn't help but smile wider before placing a kiss to her soft pink lips.

"Hey, are you going to finish that?" Tricia asked, eyeing down the pie before looking back up at him with hopeful eyes, biting on her lower lip. Ethan looked at her hesitantly, and then hopped off the stool to walk around behind the counter to fetch a fork for her.

"Here," he handed the utensil to the giddy blonde. "We'll finish it together." He took his seat again and watched Tricia as she helped herself to the pie. It was almost like de ja vu, only it wasn't the petite, spitfire brunette he came to grow affection for across from him. Ethan muddled over the passing memory and dug into his half of the pie, visibly wincing at the thought of him tainting a moment only he and Kristina had shared together. But unlike the laughter and chatter he had with Kristina, Ethan and Tricia ate in silence.

Kristina stared at the blank document displayed on her computer screen; other than her first and last name, she had written nothing and found herself welling up in tears. She had this five page paper due at midnight and the time was already striking close to eight o'clock at night. There was no way she was going to get this done on time and that realization provoked her tears to come down more willfully. Kristina wheeled her chair away from her desk, hopping off it to retrieve a tissue from the bathroom. She flicked the light switch on, the light illuminating the tiny bathroom in spurts before finally coming on completely. Waltzing over to the sink she stared at herself in the mirror, wiping away her tracks of tears with a tissue, the action smearing her eyeliner. She didn't care, though; she had no plans to leave her dorm that night. Her procrastination already led her to miss a paper for this one class, and now she was on the verge of missing yet another.

Kristina made her way back into the room she shared with her roommate Alice, only she wasn't there for the night. Alice opted to skip out on the same paper Kristina has due at midnight to crash a sorority party with their friends instead. This was the first time Kristina decided against partying; after receiving her last exam grade she was in no need of failing another. But she wasn't doing herself any favors by staring at an empty word document, and that realization of failing again hit her like a ton of bricks. All she kept thinking about was the disappointment her mother and father will feel when they hear of her first-semester report. This made Kristina want to lie, reassure them that she's doing very well and passing all her courses with the highest marks in all her classes. But she knew that wasn't the way to go. With a resigned sigh she fell back on her chair, once again staring idly at her computer screen. Kristina ran her fingers through her hair in frustration before catching a glint of her bracelet in her eye.

Six months to this day, Kristina has not removed the blue crafted bracelet from her wrist. She extended her wrist out in front of her, brushing her fingers lightly over the friendly gift Ethan gave her as a going away present. She smiled fadedly at the memento and closed her eyes in content. Words couldn't express how much Kristina missed her Aussie friend, from his accent to his boyish smile to his wonderfully, chiseled body. She blushed at the last thought, realizing that no matter how much time passes she will never get over the attraction she has always had for him. Then just like that, her sweet, innocent thoughts of him turned into painful reminders she wished she could brush away just as easily as she thought of them. Kristina jetted her eyes open and reached for her phone; she thought if she called him then maybe those memories will finally disappear. But she knew deep down they probably never will.

Kristina had already scrolled through her contact list to the Es before she heard a knock at her door. She stared back down at her phone, Ethan's name and number highlighted ready to be dialed until she heard another knock at the door. Could it be fate telling her not to call? Kristina amused herself at the thought before walking over to the door. She looked through the key hole, a paranoid habit she took with her from back home, and flashed a smile at the boy awaiting to be welcomed in. Kristina opened the door to reveal her boyfriend Kyle Wallace standing with a bouquet of red roses.

"Thought I'd come to cheer you up a bit," Kyle grinned sheepishly. Kristina grabbed the flowers from his hands and thanked him with a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips. She pulled away and was headed to find a vase, unbeknownst to her that Kyle was left at the doorstep with his lips still puckered up.

"That's it? I thought I'd get more of a greeting than that, Krissy," Kyle teased before taking the couple strides needed to reach his girlfriend, pulling her into his arms lovingly and chuckling at her stunned face. Kristina stared at him with her mouth agape, her arms at her side not returning the embrace.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"You never called me Krissy before is all," Kristina told him, pulling away from his embrace to look him in the eyes inquisitively. She wondered why she was surprised, it's not like it's a hard nick name to come up with. But only a few people in her life had ever called her that, and one of those people was Ethan Lovett. She loved when Ethan would call her Krissy because outside of her brother and sister no one would call her that, and it was nice hearing it from an Australian accent such as Ethan's. She noticed Kyle studying her uneasiness on the nickname and reached forward to regain a hold of her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was a problem. I'll just call you Kristina. No big deal, babe," Kyle said, stroking her hand with his thumb all the while.

Kristina stared down at the comforting move and began to shift her hand away. She remembered Ethan doing this same action to her several times before, and she didn't want to remember. She cursed at herself for acting this way in front of her boyfriend—all fidgety and uneasy whenever something he does reminds her of Ethan. Kristina couldn't tell him about her life back at Port Charles, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. As amicable as it was leaving Port Charles for Yale, Kristina also agreed to leave for New Haven to get away from a world that she started to feel lost in.

Being at the hospital from her bone fragment surgery, she came to a conclusion that she needed to leave because it came to a point where Port Charles only held pain and heartache for her—pain and heartache she just couldn't bear taking anymore. She missed her siblings and her parents…and Ethan, sure, but even they were telling her to move on and to start living a better life. And so here she was, in front of her four-month old boyfriend Kyle in her dorm at Yale University; her hand still entrapped in his as his thumb idly smoothed circles on it in a calming gesture. She let her eyes glaze over from their hands to his face. His dark brown eyes were captivating as he let them fall on her admiringly. He had his usually disheveled sandy blonde hair combed in gel spikes and was wearing khakis and a polo shirt. Kyle was tall, blonde, and very good looking, Kristina couldn't deny that, but he wasn't as captivating as Ethan. Kristina found herself subconsciously looking down at his pants, hoping to see a chain wallet hanging out from its side pocket until Kyle's deep voice broke her from her reverie.

"You're quiet tonight, Kristina. Anything wrong," Kyle asked concerned.

Kristina shook her head and swiped at a tear she hadn't realized she let escaped. She took Kyle by the hand and led him over to her desk, where her laptop was still propped open with a blank canvas on its screen.

"I have this massive paper due at midnight and look how far I've gotten," Kristina pointed to the lack of work displayed, hearing Kyle chuckle lowly behind her.

"Babe, why are you even bothering? We had a date tonight to celebrate our fourth month together."

Kristina's eyes bugged out at this and cupped her hands to her mouth; she had completely forgotten about it. Her mind was on Ethan, once again, and she hated herself for still clinging to the man she deemed her hero once upon a time ago. Being miles apart hadn't cut the undeniable connection she felt towards Ethan, and there's times she wonders if he ever thought about her since she left Port Charles—if he even misses her.

"Oh my god, honey, I'm so, so sorry," Kristina apologized, looking down at the flowers from Kyle and sighed. "Four months. I hadn't even realized today was the 15th. Finals have gotten me tied up. I really should stay in to finish." Kyle didn't look too happy at this.

"Yea, like your really getting work done," Kyle replied sarcastically, pointing at the blank screen before them.

Kristina looked at him skeptically. "Well fine. Then I guess you better leave so I can start," she said bitterly. She slammed the bouquet of roses angrily to Kyle's chest and was all ready to motion him to the door when Kyle gently took her by the hand once again to calm her.

"I'm sorry. I just was really looking forward to our night and I was being selfish. Finals are definitely more important. We have the whole summer to ourselves anyways."

Kyle smiled at Kristina warmly before releasing her hand, reaching for his pant pocket and pulling out a tiny box with a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"This is for you, Happy Anniversary."

Kristina accepted the gift, but felt guilty for not getting Kyle anything. "Um, I really wish I had something for you but—"

"It's okay, babe. Having you is a gift in itself." Kristina laughed at this, calling Kyle cheesy but that she loves him anyways. Kristina opened the box, revealing a simple yet beautiful silver bracelet with a heart shaped pendant.

"Here, take that bracelet off you so I can put this one on," Kyle ordered, gesturing at the blue peeping out of Kristina's right sleeve. This prompted Kristina to reach for the blue bracelet on her wrist defensively, protecting it by pulling it close to her chest.

"No!" Kristina balked.

"Kristina, you've worn that thing ever since I've met you. Don't you think it's time to take it off? I mean, it's just a silly piece of string, right? Now come on, let me put this on you, please."

Kristina just stared at him wide eyed. She wanted to tell him why she couldn't take it off—or rather why she didn't want to take it off. She wanted to tell him right then and there that it was a friendship bracelet given to her by her best friend, her hero…the love of her life. She wanted to say everything she could to keep him from taking the bracelet off her himself. But she didn't. She just watched motionless, allowing Kyle to slip the 'silly piece of string' off her wrist to clasp on his anniversary gift to her in its place.

"See, it looks beautiful, babe. All that resistance for no reason," Kyle chuckled, his eyes gleaming. Kristina gave a small smile in return and looked at the dangling heart pendant hanging from the bracelet. It shimmered and glistened in the light; Kyle wasn't lying, it truly was beautiful. She stole a quick glance over at Ethan's discarded bracelet now lying carelessly on her bed, then took a double take at the one Kyle just gave her. Two years and counting of friendship versus a four month relationship; weighing these two options shouldn't be a no brainer in which is more significant. Then she thought of the last time she saw Ethan. He advised her to take a chance with a 'bloke' she would most likely meet and like at Yale. She promised him she would; she will and she is.

With that last thought, Kristina eyed Kyle devilishly and clutched the bottom hem of his shirt, moving it slightly upwards, revealing a sliver of his skin. "My paper can wait."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So I have published this story at the two huge Ethan and Kristina forums, Your Crying Shoulder and Reluctant Heart. I got as far as chapter two so far and figured I'd post the second chapter here as well. Thanks to the ones who've reviewed!EthinaEternal, I have no classes on Fridays. These are my personal days ;] lol

I had a little fun with this one. The GH writers left so many things open ended involving Ethina, ie: Vegas, the bracelet, etc. that I decided to tie up some of those little loose ends. Keep in mind that this is still the beginning, I plan on delving into the backgrounds of Ethan/Tricia and Kristina/Kyle in later chapters. But don't worry, there will be plenty Ethina in the meantime! Hope you'll all enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I said I owned nothing previously, but realized after that Tricia and Kyle are mine lol. But everything else is courtesy of General Hospital.

Chapter 2

Kristina stirred out of her slumber to the feeling of a strong arm wrapped around her naked mid-section. She forced her tired eyes open and saw that she had her back to Kyle, who was soundly asleep with his mouth slightly open, his breathing tickling the back of her ear. She giggled at this and wriggled her way around his hold so she can face him. Kristina playfully nudged him on the arm to awaken him, but Kyle was too stubborn and tried to shush her back to sleep, the corners of his mouth pulled upward into a sleepy smile at this. Kristina couldn't help but laugh and oblige, resting her head on his bare chest and relishing in the warmth and comfort she found there. Her eyes slipped shut once more, only to open them again with alarm, remembering the paper she had due at midnight. Kristina quickly rose to peer at the clock perched on her night stand: 11:59pm. She muttered expletives under her breath, and then regained her position in Kyle's arms in defeat. She couldn't believe she missed another paper, but it's not like she attempted to make enough effort to get her work completed.

If you asked her six months ago, it was no question academics would come above sex on her list any day. Yale certainly wasn't a joke, and the overwhelming work load was becoming a little too hefty on the stress, and because of her later start than others that did not stop professors from doubling the work. But she turned to sex as a way to distract her from all of it. And though it wasn't the best solution, it was the only one that worked for her at the moment. In fact, Kristina never even thought that she'd sleep with another boy after her horrible, abusive experience with Keifer.

Keifer was rough and manipulative, and made her feel like sex was a duty she couldn't wait to get done and over with. In their times together it was never mutual, even though she tried to convince herself each time, unsuccessfully, that she loved him and that he truly did care for her. Since then, Kristina couldn't bear the idea of someone else touching her in _that_ way again. In fact, the only man that didn't make her flinch post-Keifer was Ethan—who became the only man she could trust with her heart, body, and soul. Ethan managed to pick up all of the damaged pieces Keifer left of her tattered on the floor, even when she didn't deserve his heroics. Her lies, her immature behavior did not keep Ethan at bay and she couldn't help but love him for that.

Kristina clutched the sheet tighter around her body as she thought of the night Ethan found her on the floor. She was a battered wreck, emotionally and physically. She was face down on the floor of the lake house; sobs were wracking through her whole body as thoughts of the night kept replaying in her subconscious. Her lie to Keifer. Her scheme to hack Ethan's and Jennifer's emails. Ethan's face when he heard what she'd done. His forceful grip on her arm. Their lash out. And, finally, Keifer's attack. Then she heard footsteps, and suddenly Kristina's rushing thoughts had hit a screeching halt. She shakily put her hands to her mouth to muffle her loud sobs; whoever it was, she didn't want them to know she was there. But she failed to stay quiet, as the noises of her sobs were too powerful to keep completely silent. Then Kristina came to the realization that it could be Keifer coming back to finish the job, and she prepared to brace for the worst.

All Kristina heard was the disbelief in his voice before her fear gave in and she scratched his face in defense as her sobs escaped once more. But then she became more coherent when she heard the Aussie accent tingle her ears, soothing her fear away with calm assurances that she _will _be okay. Ethan had asked what happened but she couldn't bear to tell him; she couldn't tell him! She felt ashamed and weak, and she hated herself for it because deep down she knew it was Keifer's fault. With no response to his question, Ethan pulled her gently up in a sitting position to take a look at her bruised and bloody face. She had kept her head down because she didn't want him to see her like that—ugly and frail. Then she remembered his hand in her hair and his shushing in hopes to quiet her sobs, whispering comforting words and calling her 'baby.' Even through the hysteria, Kristina had caught the endearment which made her heart flutter. Despite the circumstances, no one had ever treated her with such care as Ethan did that night when he carried her out in his arms to get her medical attention.

Kristina hugged herself under the bed sheet as she felt a shiver go down her spine at what she had done to Ethan after that night at the lake house; even though it's old news and he's forgiven her countless times, she still couldn't get past the fact that she had falsely accused Ethan as her assailant.

Kristina looked up at Kyle who was now wide awake, staring down at her with his brow furrowed in confusion. "What's going through that head of yours, babe?"

"Aw no, did I wake you?" Kristina ignored his inquiry.

"Well, you wouldn't stop shifting under me," Kyle cracked a smile. "What's going on?"

Kristina hoisted herself up to face him, her hair falling around her face like a curtain. "I missed another paper!" Kristina brushed her hair aside annoyed.

"Babe, you knew that was going to happen when you decided to sleep with me instead," Kyle replied, bemused.

Kristina sighed in resignation. She knew he made a point, and although it was her responsibility, she still wished Kyle had put up a fight to stop her. "But it's not like you made an effort to stop me!"

Kyle laughed, "You honestly think I would have the will power to stop a sexy girl like yourself from pursuing me for sex?"

Kristina tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't stop herself from blushing at his comment. One thing Kyle managed to do since they'd met was restore her self-confidence. He made her always feel good about herself, inside and out. "Kyle, you need to keep your hormones in check," Kristina teased, a sly smile playing on her face.

"_I_ need to keep my hormones in check?" Kyle hopped on top of Kristina and began to tickle her bare sides. Kristina giggled and squealed, begging for Kyle to stop. This continued for a good minute until Kristina managed to wriggle her way up, still in fits of giggles before both their lips met in union. Their kisses became more passionate and Kristina found her back hitting the mattress once more until a ring of her phone forced them to stop.

"Just ignore it," Kyle told her, pressing small kisses to her turned-cheek.

"What if it's important? No one would call me this late." Kristina reached around Kyle for her flashing phone on her night stand. She glanced at it from arms length, but once she saw what appeared to be an out-of-area number, she brought it closer to her to view the name of the incoming caller more clearly.

"No!" Kristina gasped.

* * *

><p>Ethan lay wide awake, his one hand trapped underneath his head while the other brushed idly at his girlfriend's blonde tendrils of hair that was spread across his chest. He smirked down at Tricia, amused that she had fallen asleep on him shortly after their romp. But his smirk soon faded when he realized he was left alone with his thoughts for the night, and that was something he didn't like to face too often nowadays.<p>

He gazed around the dim-lighted room, scanning the articles of clothing that lay strewn about and finally rested his eyes on the brown boxes that were stacked against the far wall; he still had yet to unpack since moving from the Haunted Star a month ago. Ethan felt a bit embarrassed by this, but he just couldn't shake that old habit of his—the habit of never settling down. He still feels like he is the way he was since he was fifteen years old, always on the run, moving place to place. He had found a home in Port Charles for three years now, with his biological father and half-siblings all living there, but he always told himself he wouldn't stay for the long haul. Now that life has dealt him a pretty good hand, he figured it was about time to settle down with Tricia and purchase his own apartment. And while her things have been unpacked and put away since the first week they've moved in, his belongings were still stowed away—untouched.

He found himself gazing back and forth at the boxes and his girlfriend, before deciding to maneuver his way free from under Tricia, delicately lifting her head off his chest to rest it on the pillow and quietly left the bed. Ethan found his boxers on the floor and slipped them on. He took a glance back at Tricia, who was still soundly asleep, and made his trek towards the stack of boxes.

Ethan lifted up the first box off quietly, so as to not wake up Tricia, and gently placed it on the ground. He did this for the other two boxes until he finally reached the last one. Ethan stared at it hesitantly, then picked up the light item in his hands and proceeded to the bedroom door. With one final look at the sleeping blonde, he shut the door behind him.

Stepping into the kitchen, he turned on the light switch and placed the box on the table. Ethan then made his way to a nearby drawer to retrieve a knife in order to cut through the tape on the box. Pulling the flaps of the boxes open, he dug out the clothing that lay inside—flannels, button-down shirts, and finally a few t-shirts until he was looking down at a mini collection of memorable objects. Ethan picked up a dead bouquet of light pink roses, its crunchy petals hanging limply off the bouquet's stem. He placed it delicately on the table, and then reached into the box to gather out its remaining contents: a pack of playing cards, some movie stubs, club wrist bands, a birthday card, and finally, a torn-up friendship bracelet.

The items were now scattered about the kitchen table, in which Ethan was looking at each one studiously. He started with the flowers first, rubbing one of the hard petals between his fingers as he remembered the night when they were still soft and alive. Kristina had been standing amongst the single ladies on the dance floor at her father's and Brenda's wedding, her face lit with hope and determination with the mission that she'd catch the wedding bouquet—and she did. He remembered the feeling he had when he witnessed this, when Kristina gleamed with excitement as she giddily swung the flowers around high in the air for all to see. He felt…enjoyment? Relief? Hope? To this day, Ethan still can't pinpoint the exact feeling, but he definitely was taken aback by the sudden wave of emotions that washed over him at that moment.

Then that same feeling came back later that night at the lake house, when he had decided to take care of Kristina and the kids after Sonny and Brenda's limo blew up. With the revelation that it was Sam that had gotten hurt instead of Brenda, he was left to console a frightened Kristina, the emotional strain had made her exhausted and she ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. He remembered consoling her when he noticed her having a nightmare, then him falling into a deep comfort he hadn't felt anywhere before. After Alexis had finally returned from seeing Sam at the hospital, he no longer had a reason to stay with Kristina—and Molly. He didn't want to leave, not after he had finally gotten Kristina to sleep peacefully, but he managed to squirm out of their hold of each other without waking her up. Then as he reached the driveway outside of her home, he noticed Kristina's bouquet on the ground near his car. Maybe it was her daring wedding proposition earlier that night or the series of events that followed, but for whatever reason, Kristina Corinthos-Davis filled a hole in his life he never knew was there. And so with that, he had picked up her bouquet and took it home with him.

Ethan put the flowers and its significance back in the box and then grabbed the pack of cards. Scribbled on the outside were his and Kristina's initials, EL and KD respectively, with tally marks below the letters; Ethan smiled when he saw that there were more marks underneath KD than there were under EL. He always knew he was a good poker instructor, but hadn't realized how quick of a learner Kristina truly was.

Pushing the cards aside, Ethan next retrieved tickets from an outdoor movie he and Kristina had seen last summer. It was the same night Molly, Morgan, and Josslyn went missing. Kristina was fortunate enough to know her sister well enough to know they were hiding out at a closed-down pizza shack not far from where they were at Kelly's. After their little search, and a mini scolding from Michael about the danger of taking his sister to Las Vegas without her mother's permission, Kristina had talked him into catching a movie with her. He remembered the not-so-subtle way she broached the idea, claiming that the two needed alone time so that he could see that he had 'feelings' for her too. He had decided to play along with the idea, coming up with a compromise that he'd agree to a movie night if she dropped the whole Vegas trip altogether. She wasn't happy, even going as far as kicking him in his shins a few times until she opted for his deal. He remembered being so amazed at how much Kristina really wanted to spend time with him; though he felt flattered and annoyed at her persistence, Ethan had to admit watching Casablanca in an outdoor theater with his best friend was remarkably one of the best times he ever had.

Ethan then grabbed a hold of the two paper neon-yellow wrist bands from a club in the Dominican Republic that Kristina had talked him into going to. Ethan didn't feel like it was right because even though Kristina was of legal drinking age in the DR, he wasn't going to have her surf down drinks all night. He remembered her tiny tantrum when he suggested going to play mini golf instead, as she went off spewing about her being a legal adult and that he should stop treating her like a little kid. Ethan didn't see much in arguing with her further, and so they attended the night club, "Muy Caliente." She didn't take long in ordering tequilas and other assortment of drinks; in fact, he had turned his back from her for one second when he caught her just as one of the glasses was touching her lips. Ethan ripped the drink from her hands and drank it down in one shot before glaring at her through slit eyes. Kristina just shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed a hold of his arm to pull him onto the dance floor. Kristina didn't lie to Sonny when she said they danced till dawn—they did.

Ethan chuckled at that faded night, and then glanced over at the first and only birthday card he had bought for her. He opened the card to reveal a humorous birthday wish he thought she'd get a kick out of. It was her 19th birthday last November, and he had opted to not give her the card. For a time, he noticed the growing changes in their friendship, with Kristina's fueling crush on him to his conflicting feelings he was starting to experience about her. He had grown aggravated when Johnny told him he could see the 'connection' he and Kristina had, something she had preached about on more than one occasion. His plans to push her away weren't working, but then he thought of what Michael had said to him once before, and that was to say 'no' more often. He admitted he may not have handled it in the best way possible, but he had to put an end to Kristina's antics, and an end to his stirring feelings. It wasn't right; she was too young and too smart to be with someone like him. He'd hoped she understood their growing distance was for her own good. And while he continued to be an ass towards Kristina, that still didn't stop him from purchasing a birthday card for her, though.

But then he came to his senses, figuring that if he'd given her this card, she would continue to have reason in pursuing him—her taking it as a sign that he cares. Though he has told her he did care, she'd continue to boast it was him caring as more than a friend, and he didn't feel like explaining his actions anymore. But now as he stared down at it, he wondered if he didn't give it to her because it was a reminder that the age difference excuse was becoming more useless each passing year.

Ethan shook his head to rid of his thoughts and proceeded to throw all the 'Kristina' items back in the box when he realized the only item left on the table he hadn't acknowledged: his friendship bracelet. He picked up the torn red bracelet and held it in the palm of his hand; it was torn at the edges where it tied and there were visible scratches on the brown and silver beads that adorned the front of it. He found it a few nights after Kristina had left for Yale when he was passing the warehouse waterfront; it was on the ground near the edge of the port. He then remembered Michael and Sam telling him that Kristina had passed out on those docks the same night she had tried to give him the friendship bracelet he refused to accept. He didn't understand why it was thrown on the floor so carelessly, but he decided to keep it without her knowledge, though he couldn't wear it because the tying strings were ripped.

Ethan clenched the bracelet in a balled-up fist, and then finished packing all of his belongings back into the box. He carried the box into the bedroom, and instead of stacking it up against the wall with the others, he hid it in the top shelf of the closet. Ethan moved some of Tricia's shoeboxes and mini containers to block the box from view. He moved a few steps back to stare at his work, making sure that Tricia nor anybody else couldn't see the box, and then grabbed his phone from the night stand before leaving for the kitchen once more. Ethan scrolled through his list of contacts and reached Kristina's number. Like earlier, he contemplated on calling her, but this time his trembling thumb pressed the call button and he put the phone to his ear. He closed his eyes shut in anticipation.

* * *

><p>"Who is it, Kristina?"<p>

Kristina looked at Kyle who seemed concerned at her suddenly shaken form. Her breathing became erratic while looking down at Ethan's name flashing on her phone screen. Kyle took the phone from Kristina's hands and threw it on the bed, hugging her in order to calm her down.

"Babe, you look like you've just seen a ghost. Who was calling you to make you react like that?"

When Kristina didn't reply immediately, Kyle appeared to grow anxious and kept one arm around Kristina, while the other was in the midst of reaching for her phone to look at the missed call. Just as Kyle looked to see who had called, Kristina came to her senses and yanked the phone from his hands.

"Um-um, it-it was just my mother. I didn't want her to know that you were here!" Kristina exclaimed, all the while erasing the missed call from her phone memory.

"Oh-kay, but you wouldn't have had to say anything about us if you didn't want to," Kyle said confused. "You could have still talked to her without letting her know what exactly you were doing with me," he winked in amusement.

"Sure! Of course, you're so right," Kristina exhaled. She blinked away the tears that she felt starting to burn her eyes, and smiled widely at Kyle to assure him she was just overreacting. Of course, all she really wanted to do was avoid Kyle's attention off the 'real' caller.

Kristina reached down to retrieve their clothes and handed Kyle his. "I think you should go, though. It's really late and Alice should be returning soon." She was already putting on her shirt and pajama bottoms when she felt Kyle's eyes on her.

"What is it?"

"I'm just admiring how beautiful you are," Kyle cheekily grinned. Kristina thanked him with a long kiss to his lips before she scurried out of bed to hurry him out.

Kyle finished changing and followed her to the door. "Happy anniversary," they said in unison. They laughed at this and kissed once more, and then finally parted ways.

Kristina rushed back to her bed to search for her phone. She searched through the tangled sheets and found both her android…and her friendship bracelet from Ethan. Kristina sighed as she grabbed them both, palming her phone into one hand while the bracelet was clenched tightly in the other. She sat down and pressed the phone to her ear to hear the voicemail Ethan left for her. Kristina gripped the bracelet tighter when she heard the voice she's missed for half a year. She shivered hearing his recorded voice, which prompted her tears to spring loose and the bracelet he gave her to slip from her slim fingers. Kristina stared at it through watery eyes and let a strangled sob in her throat escape. Damn, Ethan Lovett. Damn him for still managing to make her heart flutter and ache all at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Hey, this is Kristina Davis. I can't come to the phone right now, but please leave your name and message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks." BEEP.<p>

"Hey Kris-Kristina," Ethan stuttered, clearing his throat. "It's Ethan. Um, I was just thinking about you and um...I wanted to see how you were doing? How's Yale, you know? I actually ran into Molly earlier today at Kelly's and she was missing you." Ethan paused at this, wondering where he was going with this message. He rubbed his neck absentmindedly, a habit he couldn't shake when he was nervous.

"I-I guess I'm missing you, too," he said barely above a whisper. He looked down at the bracelet in his hand before finishing the message: "Anyway, I know it's nearing the end of the semester over there and word around town is you'll be back for summer break? Maybe we can catch up over a cup of coffee? I'd really like to see how my favorite overachiever is doing." Ethan let out a small laugh then quieted. There was so much he wanted to say, but nothing he could or wanted to convey over a voicemail. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Goodbye, Krissy."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for all for the wonderful reviews! They really inspire me to keep writing, so please don't forget to drop a comment after reading.=]

I was finally able to squeeze this chapter out before my upcoming finals that begin later this week and next. When the Kristina character was still on the show, the GH writers failed to give her a girlfriend to talk to, or at least one the viewers could see visually (she did refer to her friend Chelsea a few times in conversation). Anywho, I instilled that element into this chapter and I hope I gave it justice.

Also, one other thing GH dropped completely was the JEt convos about Kristina and Ethina. Garin Wolfe seemed to let that element fall off the face of the show, just when us Ethina fans were starting to jump for joy at the prospect that Johnny was an Ethina lover! But there is such a thing as fanfiction and I applied that to this chapter as well, and will continue to include these JEt interactions as the fic goes on! Hope you all enjoy.=]

Disclaimer: I own the characters of Alice, Kyle, and Tricia. Everyone and everything else is courtesy of General Hospital.

Chapter 3

**3 Weeks Later…**

Kristina was just about to seal one of her moving boxes with scotch tape when the box slipped from her bed and tumbled to the ground, its contents scattered all over the carpeted floor. She exhaled out of frustration and sat down on her bed defeated.

"Remind me to never ask you for help with packing," her roommate Alice said with a smirk. Her tall-lanky friend was leaning against the bathroom doorway with her green eyes dancing with amusement, her auburn red hair still wet from her shower. When Kristina only gave a slight grin in return, Alice sighed and walked over to sit next to her roommate.

"Now you know I was just kidding, and usually you'd say a smart-ass comment right back," Alice playfully nudged Kristina on the shoulder at this. "But clearly, there's something the matter with you that you're not sharing with me…or anyone for that matter," she finished, eyeing Kristina curiously.

Kristina knew her friend was waiting for a response, or more like a pouring-out-my-heart conversation, but she just didn't feel comfortable telling Alice what or who rather has been the deep-root of her problems.

"It's complicated, Alice."

Alice gave a nod in understanding and smiled sympathetically. She patted Kristina's hand in a comforting gesture when Kristina noticed Alice had caught a glimpse at the silver charm bracelet Kyle bought for her. Kristina let Alice roll up her sleeve to reveal it in full view.

"Did Kyle give you this? It's gorgeous."

Kristina rolled her sleeve back down and mumbled a thank you to Alice, never breaking from her melancholy mood.

There was a small silence that accompanied them, and then Alice knelt down on the floor to gather Kristina's belongings. She turned the box right side up and began to pack Kristina's things. Kristina looked down appreciatively at this, but her face fell flat and turned three shades whiter when she saw Alice pick up the blue bracelet that she uncovered lying underneath one of her tank tops.

"I think I just found the root to your problems," Alice said, mockingly wagging the bracelet back and forth in front of Kristina's face.

Kristina snatched the bracelet from her roommate and gave her a stern glare. "I don't know what you're talking about." But this only piqued the red head's growing interest even more.

"I think you do. Kristina, you've worn that bracelet since the day I met you, and just now you decided to take it off?"

Kristina began to fidget, clasping her hands together and unclasping them again and again. She ultimately decided to shove her hands under her legs to hide her nervousness, but this didn't go unnoticed by Alice.

"Honey," Alice began, patting her hand on Kristina's jumpy leg. "Did someone give you that bracelet?"

Kristina idly picked at a loose piece of string from her bed cover, avoiding her friend's questioning gaze. "A friend from back home gave it to me as a going away present. It doesn't mean anything—now can we just drop this?"

"No, we can't because it's clear to me that it does, or at least it did mean something to have you wear it for this long," Alice countered. "Now I'm not asking you to tell me your deepest darkest secrets, I just want you to admit that this and your trip back home has something to do with why you've been sulking for weeks already."

"I HAVE NOT BEEN—," Kristina raised her voice but willed herself to take a deep breath to calm down. "…sulking. I've just been stressed from finals. I am fine."

She averted her eyes from the string she was toying with to look at her friend's studious, concentrating gaze on her. She watched as Alice finally broke from her stare interrogation and slowly rose to her feet.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me that's fine. But I know that bracelet means something to you, and you not wearing it anymore is killing you—"

"Alice!" Kristina squealed.

"Oh come on Kristina, it is written plain as day on your face!"

"I love Kyle now!" Kristina blurted out then gasped, upset that she couldn't contain her thoughts to herself anymore. She barely could look into Alice's startled eyes before gazing down at the bracelet that was still cupped in her hands.

Kristina felt the bed shift as Alice sat down and picked off the bracelet from her hands. "What do you mean by 'now'?"The red-head asked while peering at the bracelet she was now raising to the light, observing it as she waited for an answer. "Well, it definitely didn't cost as much as the one Kyle gave you," Alice said.

Kristina laughed a little before answering: "Its significance means more to me than how much it cost, Alice."

"Do you want to tell me about it? Or him, I should say?"

Kristina furrowed her brow at this, "How did you—"

"I didn't need my grade point average to figure that one out, girl. So…who's the guy? Someone from Port Charles I presume?"

"You know, I'm not in favor of playing 20 questions," Kristina snidely replied, getting up to finish her previous task of packing.

"You never were, Kristina. But since I won't be seeing you for a good three months I figured you could use one last girl-to-girl pep talk, because Lord knows you have no friends—or now with this recent revelation, at least no 'girl' friends in Port Charles," Alice remarked with a wink.

Kristina packed a few more items into her box, in which Alice got up from the bed to help her seal it closed. With a resigned sigh, Kristina finally spoke: "His name is Ethan Lovett, and he gave me that friendship bracelet."

Alice had the scotch tape at her mouth, ready to rip a piece before stopping. "…and? Is he from Port Charles? Because you've never spoken about him when you bring up your past…unless you did and I was too drunk to remember," she grinned.

Kristina playfully swatted Alice with a notebook she grabbed from her desk and laughed. "How can I tell you about him if you keep making remarks like that?"

"Ha, okay I'm sorry," Alice feigned a serious face, in which Kristina laughed but suddenly turned quiet and distant.

"Ethan did that once before."

"Did what?"

"Faked being serious, when he was trying to stop me from laughing after my neck surgery," Kristina explained, but remained distant as she was recalling the memory.

Alice took note of her friend's change in demeanor, realizing that this Ethan character meant more to her than she tried letting on. "Does Kyle know about Ethan?"

Alice's question broke Kristina out of her train of thought. "No," she said guiltily.

"Hmm…is he a college student like us?"

"…not exactly," Kristina answered bashfully.

"Oh! He's a graduate student then?"

When Kristina hesitantly shook her head no, this elicited a sigh and a pat on the shoulder from her roomie. "How about I help you finish packing while you tell me more about this mysterious Mr. Lovett?"

* * *

><p>"I'm coming!" Ethan heard Molly's shrill from outside the lake house. He looked around his surroundings as he waited to be welcomed in, fixating his gaze on the outdoor seating area. He looked at the unlit candles that were atop the coffee table and thought of the last time he saw them lit with burning flames.<p>

"Candles are way more conducive to creativity," Ethan recited to no one in particular.

"What did you say?"

Ethan whipped around to see Molly standing at the doorway, her hand keeping the door propped open as she stared quizzically up at him.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself like an idiot," Ethan covered, forcing a grin on his face. Molly looked at him strangely at this, as expected, and moved aside to welcome Ethan in.

"Sure…anyways, you can take a seat on the couch if you'd like. My mom will be out in a second," Molly said.

"Thanks, Moll," Ethan obliged, briefly noticing the familiar red blanket that lay cascaded atop the comfy couch before taking a seat. A silence fell over them before Molly decided to speak again.

"I'm sorry my mom's taking so long. She's finishing prepping up Kristina's room before she comes home tomorrow, and you know how my mom is, she wants everything to be 'perfect'," Molly emphasized perfect with air quotations.

Ethan was alarmed, his eyes blinked rapidly and his mouth dropped open before he finally found use of his voice: "Kri-Kristina's coming home tomorrow?"

Molly seemed amused at his expense. "Yes, Ethan. I thought I told you the other day on the docks."

"N-no Molly, you told me she was coming home by Memorial Day weekend. Tomorrow is only the 20th," Ethan pointed out.

Molly looked up at the ceiling, seemingly trying to retrace in her mind what she had said a week ago. "Oh yea, I guess I did. Well, she's coming home tomorrow. She finished her finals earlier than expected."

Ethan was shell shocked and became increasingly anxious. His leg bounced furiously and he started to rub his temples with his forefingers to soothe the headache he felt creeping up. Molly, meanwhile, was unaware of his reaction and continued to boast about Kristina's return. Exclaiming and wailing with enthusiasm how excited she was to finally have her big sister home, and then she claimed it was not an offense towards her other older sister Sam, just that Molly got along better with Kristina because they grew up together and whatnot. At least, that's what he thought she was saying. Everything that spewed out of Molly's mouth became mumbled and jumbled in Ethan's ears as he still had what she said earlier relaying in his mind: Kristina was coming home tomorrow.

He wasn't sure if the stirring emotions he was feeling were the same as Molly's, but he could agree that it was a mixture of joy…and fear. But why is he afraid? Ethan couldn't mull over the answer to that question because right then Alexis Davis came trotting down the foyer steps.

"Ethan! How wonderful to see you," Alexis dropped the garbage bags she was carrying on the floor to greet him.

"Please excuse the mess; I've been trying to—"

"Is Kristina really coming home tomorrow?" Ethan interrupted abruptly.

"Yes…she…is," Alexis slowly answered, taken aback. "But she's bringing a guest with her so I've been trying to clean up the guest bedroom. It's only ever been used as a storage room until now," Alexis exhaled, pointing towards the two hefty bags filled with trash.

"That's right!" Molly chimed in, gushing. "She's bringing home her new boyfriend to meet the family. Isn't that just so romantic?"

Ethan's muscles tensed as he tried to process this fresh batch of news, his jaw clenched and his lips pursed into a fine line before he inquired, "Boyfriend?"

Alexis opened her mouth to speak, but Molly answered for her: "His name is Kyle and he's a junior at Yale. He's so handsome! Kristina actually texted me a picture of the two of them together a few weeks ago," she said as she was scrolling through her old messages on her phone to look for it.

"A-ha! Here it is," Molly exclaimed, handing her cell phone to show Ethan the picture. "Aren't they just adorable?"

Ethan read the text above the picture that said: Happy Four Month Anniversary to Us! He swallowed a lump in the back of his throat he had felt forming, but his mouth felt instantly dry after looking at the photo of the pairing. He only did a once over of the man next to her, who had a smile that was so bright that made Ethan want to punch it off of him; he also didn't like that his arm wound around Kristina almost possessively, and that she returned it with her hand touching his affectionately. Then he allowed himself to just focus on Kristina, whose hair was longer than he remembered it, looking voluminous and beautiful. Her makeup was so subtle that he barely noticed she had any on, and yet she looked as radiant as ever. He was beginning to lose himself in the picture until he remembered that he wasn't alone, clearing his throat before he handed the phone back to Molly.

"Isn't the bracelet he gave her precious?" Molly gushed.

Ethan hadn't the faintest idea what Molly was referring to, but then decided to check anyways. He scanned over the couple's hands once more until he spotted the heart-pendant bracelet around Kristina's wrist he had not noticed before. Her shirt sleeve was raised high enough to view her full right forearm, and the friendship bracelet Ethan gave her was nowhere to be seen. He felt the pang in his heart shoot through his chest at this realization.

"Well? What do you think?" Molly probed while taking her phone back.

Ethan just shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, fiddling with his friendship bracelet that he carried inside one of them. "I'm just confused. The two of you never brought up that Kristina had a boyfriend."

"That's because we only found out a couple weeks ago ourselves," Alexis defended. "She called us after she received Molly's letter. I don't know why it took her so long to tell us about Kyle, but I guess she finally felt confident and comfortable enough to tell us."

"By the way, thanks again Ethan for helping me decide to mail the letter. Kristina told me all the latest Yale gossip, and ALL about Kyle Wallace," Molly giddily squealed. She fairy-danced her way to her room, leaving behind an agitated Alexis and a befuddled Ethan in the living room.

"I don't know what to do with her sometimes," Alexis said, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm kind of surprised with you actually," Ethan countered.

"Surprised with me?"

Ethan knew he should have kept his mouth shut, but he felt annoyance and aggravation build up inside of him about the whole situation. And he wasn't exactly sure why.

"Having Kristina's boyfriend staying in the same house for a whole summer isn't surprising? Come on Alexis, that isn't like you to allow such a thing." Ethan's inner annoyance and aggravation was beginning to bubble to the surface without his control that he literally had to bite down hard on his lower lip to stop it from curling into a scowl.

"Don't you think you're being a little ridiculous?" Alexis scoffed. "It's not like I'm going to take off to the Bahamas and leave them alone in the house for the summer." She picked up the garbage bags off the floor, making her way to the door to toss them outside.

"Well…wh-what about Molly?"

"What about her?"

"Isn't Kyle staying over here a little inappropriate, like sending a bad message to her?"

Alexis grew irritated and looked at Ethan through slit eyes. "Did you come here for something? Or are you only here to question and judge my parenting?"

Knowing he overstayed his welcome, Ethan sighed before taking the few short steps where Alexis was at the door and looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I did come here to ask you if it was possible for you to give Tricia off next weekend."

"And why didn't my assistant come and ask me herself?"

"Because I've—" Ethan paused as he was still fingering the bracelet around in his pocket, wondering if he should still follow through with his plans.

"Ethan."

"Sorry. I-I am planning a weekend getaway to spend some alone time with Tricia, and it's a—it's a surprise. She doesn't know about it." Ethan faltered. He wondered why suddenly that plan didn't seem as wonderful as before.

Alexis remained stone-cold until finally she released a sigh in relief. "I guess that's…okay. I'm sure Tricia will love anything you have planned for her."

"Thanks Alexis."

"And though she's 'moved' on, at least that will also keep my daughter from salivating over you. We don't need Kristina and Kyle breaking up now!" Alexis laughed, playfully swatting Ethan in the shoulder before escorting him out the door. Ethan chuckled along until she shut the door behind him.

"Right," he whispered. He took one last glance behind him, straightened his back—releasing the tension in his muscles—and walked off with a silent promise that he will not interfere with Kristina's relationship with Kyle…no matter how much he really wanted to.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight; this 24 year old Aussie conman hottie saved you from your abusive ex boyfriend—who is now deceased—and forgave you for ruining his reputation and for almost costing his life at the hands of your mob boss father after you falsely accused him as your assailant, then later saved you from becoming a drug addict, from getting threatened by a Mr. Anthony Zacchara, as well as other heroic deeds in which you couldn't help yourself from falling in love with him through it all?"<p>

Kristina looked at Alice shamefully, who was now gasping for breath. "You pretty much covered it…but that's not all of it."

"Jeez, what could I have missed?"

Kristina hauled the last of her luggage in the corner before plopping down on her desk chair, adjacent to where Alice was sitting on her bed. "That I chased him relentlessly until he finally told me flat out he was only hanging around with me because he felt sorry for me…that I was a ticking bomb ready to explode." She hung her head low ashamed that she had actually thought Ethan Lovett had loved her just as much as she did…does.

"He said that to you?" Alice said astonished.

"Well, not to my face exactly. But he said it to Skye Quatermaine…I eavesdropped on them talking about Ethan's feelings for me."

"Oh honey," Alice sympathized. "I thought after everything you told me it was clear as day the man loved you."

"Oh, stop it Alice."

"No, I mean it," Alice defended. "Why would he go through all that trouble to protect you—to threaten to kill the most dangerous man in Port Charles if he ever even so much as looked at you again? And all those times he defended his relationship with you to your father? If it was any other girl he would have cut the cord quick before he even thought twice. But because it was you…he was willing to sacrifice his life at the hands of your father, than cut ties from you."

The tears that welled up in Kristina's brown orbs began to spill without control. "And that's the way I've always seen it, too! But it was all because he felt sorry for me, and he told me that I needed to move on—that he was too old and not good enough to be with me. And now that I'm with Kyle, my heart still yearns for what could have been with Ethan. It's stupid, wrong, and selfish of me but I can't help it." She continued blubbering as the tears cascaded down her cheeks until Alice reached out and hugged her, trying to help her regain what little composure she had left.

Alice gently pushed Kristina out of their embrace, and wiped the trail of tears off her face. She then gripped her hands on Kristina's shoulders to attain her attention. "Shhh..shhh listen to me, Kristina. Listen to me now. You're going to go back to Port Charles tomorrow, with Kyle, right?"

After Kristina nodded yes, Alice continued: "You are going to be there the whole summer, with Ethan living near the same capacity as you. But you will be strong. You will be strong, and you will have the courage to fight and end any temptation that you still have for him. And it will be possible, because Ethan no longer owns your whole heart.

"Kyle has a piece of it now. He clearly has a significant hold on you; so much so that you allowed yourself to feel and be touched again by him after your ass-of-an-ex-boyfriend took that from you, albeit temporarily. Kyle loves you and I know you love him, too. Despite these last few weeks, I've seen an independent, strong, driven Kristina Davis grow a backbone since the first day we met! It's still there, and nobody, not even an Australian hunk will take that away from you."

Kristina blinked away the last of her tears before hugging Alice once more. "You are seriously the best roommate a girl could ask for," she whispered.

"Onlyyyy forrrrrr youuuuu, giiirl," Alice drawled out. They broke their hug laughing before Alice got up to walk towards the mini refrigerator they had instilled in their room.

"After all this talk made me hungry. Do you want something before you go to sleep? You got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Nah, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Suit yourself," the red head remarked, before fishing in the fridge for the left over lasagna from lunch that day.

"Thank you, Alice…for everything." Kristina said, smiling.

"Anytime, shortstuff."

* * *

><p>"Ethel! Come on down," Johnny cried, motioning Ethan over to sit on the bar stool next to him.<p>

Ethan had decided to make a pit stop at Jakes before going home, hoping that he would run into Johnny for some advice from a friend. Though Ethan was thrilled that Johnny was there, his drunken stupor was causing a bit of chaos amongst the other customers at the bar, and Ethan didn't need any more added drama to deal with for the night.

"Johnny, what the hell are you doing man?" Ethan asked.

"Coleman! Get my best friend a shot of whiskey, would ya?" Johnny ordered in a higher octave than necessary.

"How many drinks has he had?" Ethan inquired the bartender.

"Only two," Coleman answered. "He already had come in here drunk out of his gourd."

"And you felt the need to give him more to drink?" Ethan asked in disbelief.

"Hey, Lovett, he was a paying customer. Two more drinks weren't gonna kill him."

"Yea Ethel, lighten up!" Johnny said, slapping Ethan on the arm.

"No, thanks," Ethan spitefully replied. He then looped both his arms under Johnny's to lift him off the stool.

"Hey man, I'm not finished here yet," Johnny slurred in protest.

"We're going to move to a table for a bit more privacy, okay?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow at Ethan, and then turned to Coleman: "This should be good." Ethan rolled his eyes at his friend's obnoxious laughter that followed and finally got him to sit down at a far table. Johnny batted his eyelashes at Ethan mockingly.

"So tell me lover, what's the big gossip?" Johnny asked, mimicking an overly feminine voice.

"God I wished you weren't smashed," Ethan said, pissed off.

"Now, now don't get so hostile. Tell Big J what the problem is."

"Well Big J, is Anthony locked up yet?"

"I knew this would be something about my father. Look Ethan, I've told you a bunch of times the PCPD hasn't found any sufficient proof yet to convict him for Siobhan McKenna's death."

"So they're just going to let him wander about Port Charles, where he's free to harm more innocent people?" Now Ethan was the one raising his voice, startling Johnny out of his incoherent state.

"Hey…did he do something to you? Did he say something to Tricia?"

"NO," Ethan exclaimed, which prompted some looks from others. "I just, I'm scared for the people I care about," he said in a lowered voice.

With a straight face, Johnny stared at Ethan intently for a moment before his lips began to curl upward into a sly smile. "Has Ms. Kristina Corinthos-Davis graced her presence around here recently?"

Ethan was shocked at this question, unable to give his mob-friend a response. He remained quiet, suddenly finding a hanging splinter from the wooden table much more fascinating than giving an answer to Johnny.

Still eyeing Ethan amusedly, Johnny beckoned: "Coleman! Bring over the shot of whiskey."

"So, how long has she been in town for?" Johnny asked.

Ethan broke his concentration from the table and looked back up at his quickly sobered-up friend. "She hasn't. She comes back tomorrow," Ethan trailed off.

Johnny momentarily gazed up at Coleman who was setting the ordered drink down at the table, and thanked him before he walked off. Johnny slid the drink across to Ethan. "One Kristina Corinthos-Davis, ready to be chugged down!"

Ethan threw a disgruntled look at Johnny for coining the drink Kristina, and then shot the liquid down his throat in one swig. However, the burning sensation of the drink didn't take the edge off, causing him to recline back in his seat in resignation.

"Are you ever going to get past the idea of the two of us?" Ethan asked annoyed.

"I did. But after seeing that box of yours, I reconsidered."

Ethan shot a death glare at Johnny, who just cockily grinned back. "What you saw…wasn't what you think."

"Hey man, I'm just calling it like I saw it. I was helping you pack, and came across you looking starry-eyed over a dead wedding bouquet. I thought that was strange already, but seeing the poker cards and the Dominican Republic wrist bands pretty much tipped me off."

Ethan leaned over the table to look into Johnny's dark pupils. "That meant nothing and you know it," he venomously spat.

Johnny mimicked Ethan's actions, leaning over the table to counter him. "I think she did, and she still does."

The tension between the two was so thick that Ethan was sure a knife wouldn't have even been able to cut through it.

"Just remember one thing, man; you can't have it both ways," Johnny said, barely audible even to his own ears.

"I know."

"No, I don't think you do," Johnny said provokingly. "You're with a beautiful, intelligent woman in Tricia. Though whether you admit it or not, you do have feelings for Sonny's daughter."

Johnny barely acknowledged Ethan's eye roll before continuing: "You better not cross nor venture over any line to be with Kristina. There could and will be serious repercussions if you stupidly disregard what I just said."

Ethan vehemently muttered in agreement and then remembered the real reason why he came to meet Johnny in the first place. "And what about your father?"

"It will be taken care of. He won't be after your precious Kristina," Johnny amused.

The Aussie mumbled a thank you but not without a few expletives thrown around before he roughly pushed his chair back, grabbed his jacket off the back of it and stormed away from Johnny's rumbling laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all the fans reading this story and for the kind reviews! Like I said before, they always inspire me to keep writing so I really appreciate it! If you haven't seen them already, I made two music videos on my spare time from school-my first hand at making Ethina fan vids!

Here are the links on youtube if you would like to check them out:

/watch?v=Zt01aqYAu0M

/watch?v=ZZBA8XRJZE4&feature=related

Also, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I own the characters of Alice, Kyle, and Tricia. Everyone and everything else is courtesy of General Hospital.

Chapter 4

"Baby, are you ready _yet_?" Ethan heard his girlfriend call from outside the confinements of their bathroom. He grabbed his shirt from the hook on the door, slipped it on and buttoned it up before finally replying back to Tricia.

"Yea, Trish. Be right out."

Ethan stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. They were preparing to leave to meet the Davis and Corinthos family at Kelly's, in which the family had planned a welcome home party for Kristina. To Sonny's dismay, Ethan and Tricia were invited by Alexis to join in the festivities. Ethan actually adhered to Sonny's disapproval, deciding that it would be better off if he and Tricia didn't go and that they would welcome Kristina home at another time. Alexis remained adamant though, and he eventually felt forced enough to accept the invitation after Tricia expressed excitement in finally meeting the girl that has been the buzz around Port Charles ever since the date of her return was announced.

But all of these thoughts just made Ethan want to wring his hair out. Maybe if Kristina had visited a few months ago this wouldn't be such a trying day for him; then, he was on cloud nine in a blissful period with Tricia, someone he declared to finally be the love he has longed for ever since he was fifteen years old. Now, however, the gaping hole that Kristina once filled long ago became an empty burden he hadn't been able to contend with in the last several weeks.

Once Kristina left for Yale, Ethan immediately sought out for a new 'replacement', as bad as that may have sounded at the time. He needed someone to occupy his love life—a girl to satisfy his needs as a man; the satisfaction he lost months prior when his wife Maya up and left to be with another man. Granted the marriage with Maya was not one you would call conventional, and had they not been with a drunken Luke and Tracy in Las Vegas with the help of a misunderstanding by the priest, they would have never been consummated as husband and wife to begin with. But with the departure of Maya, Ethan had no one to turn to but Kristina—and that ultimately terrified him.

The terror he felt was not in the sense of what Kristina was provoking upon him, but his incapability of eradicating any love story she saw building between them by being indifferent around her. He still had the age difference and her father's disapproval as reasons on why they couldn't be together romantically, sure, but Maya and his refusal to cheat were the more valuable excuses of them all. And with the latter gone, he was left with the former, more played-out excuses. He knew just keeping Kristina as his best friend was beginning to wane thin when their relationship became much more interesting to her and outsiders…and, admittedly, a little bit to him, too. Ethan knew he was in knee-deep after giving in to Kristina's advances one night, in where they kissed for the first time. Though he remained stoic through it all to prove a point, he couldn't deny the difficulty it took to keep his lips pretty immobile and for his emotions to remain reigned in. The tenderness of her lips surprised him, and it took more strength than he thought he would need to not pull her in for more. It was a different satisfaction he felt than from most girls…probably a more desirable, innocent emotion Kristina susceptibly evoked out of him. And he liked it…a little too much. It was then he knew he had to cut ties quick before they kissed again, and he was determined to not let a second time happen at all.

So even before Kristina left for school, he evidently decided to force her out of his life; adopting a sterner and colder persona seemed to have done most of the job, and while putting distance between them pained her, he couldn't ignore the impending hole that was seizing in his own heart. In spite of this and them eventually leaving on good terms, he was just grateful enough to have her moving on to bigger and better things in life. The last thing he wanted was a low-life to hold her down from achieving greatness.

His quest for a woman to stake claim on his heart was on, and it began sooner than he'd imagined. The tall, leggy blonde was hard to ignore when they first met. She was strikingly beautiful, but Ethan knew that apart from her looks was a very discouraging person—someone who seemed lost and confused—but still could not help but be drawn to her immediately. He felt the compelling urge to get to know her, and when he tried to, she had no answers regarding her life story. After a long, strung out journey, Tricia had rid of her amnesia from what they had found out to be the cause of a severe car accident she had endured with her ex-boyfriend—who did not have a better fate and passed—several months before they met at Wyndemere. Throughout her recovery, he had taken her into his and the Spencer's care at the Haunted Star, in which the two of them eventually fell in love.

"Ethan, the party started almost fifteen minutes ago!" Tricia again called from outside the bathroom door, shattering Ethan from his reverie. He jumped to the door, opening it to reveal an irritated Tricia.

"What was taking you so long?" she asked annoyed.

Ethan maneuvered his arms around Tricia, pulling her into a tight embrace before loosening it to kiss her on the forehead. "I was just remembering how we met and fell in love. Is that a crime?"

He watched as Tricia rolled her eyes at his cheesy reply but opted to warmly smile at him anyway. "That's cute, babe. But can you do that _after _the party, like maybe tonight when we can lay all nice and cozy in each other's arms?"

She didn't have to reach much to kiss him on the lips lovingly, and their foreheads remained touching as they both giggled at their cheesiness.

"Sounds lovely, Trish. How about we do that now, though?" Ethan asked, dipping the blonde in his arms to kiss her rabidly. He felt her squirm out of his suffocating kisses and force her way back up.

"Ethan, Ethan! Honey, we have to get to the party," Tricia panted. Ethan just looked at her amusedly before delicately planting another kiss to her forehead.

"Alright, let's go," he said, grabbing the keys off the nearby night stand.

"About time," Tricia remarked laughing. "I don't know why you've stalled for this long anyway. Alexis already promised to keep Sonny away from you as it was."

Ethan lingered a few steps behind, contemplating whether he should respond to this or not. When would be the right time to tell Tricia about he and Kristina's history, or if she even knew or heard anything regarding the two of them? He shook the imposing questions out of his mind and followed his girlfriend out the door, with just a resonating laugh in reply.

* * *

><p>Kristina watched her surroundings attentively from the passenger seat so she could give proper directions to her boyfriend, who was driving the two of them to Port Charles from Yale. They had made it all the way from school with the GPS until Fair Oaks, when she had decided to direct them to Kelly's herself the rest of the way. Since then, however, she sent them the wrong way quite a few times before they finally entered her hometown of Port Charles.<p>

"Kyle, just turn right after this light, then it'll be on the first corner to your left," Kristina instructed.

"Are you sure? Should I make a left turn just in case you're wrong and we get lost again?" he asked teasingly. This resulted in a playful back-and-forth slap fight until the stop light turned green, and Kyle made the right to soon pull into Kelly's parking lot. Kristina took note of the unusually filled lot, and shrugged it off to dinner rush hour. As they were finding a vacant spot, she gleamed over the cars and familiarized herself with all of them.

"Kyle, I think anyone I've ever known my entire upbringing is here tonight," Kristina said.

"Is that so?" Kyle inquired before finally finding a spot far from the entrance to park his Land Rover. "I think that bit of information just got me nervous again, babe."

Kristina unbuckled her seatbelt to reach across to Kyle, pecking him on the lips sweetly and let it lingered there before pulling back to look up at him. "They're going to love you, Kyle. And they're going to see why I love you as much as I do."

"Mhmm, and how much is that by the way?" he asked, licking his lips in anticipation.

"I've brought you home to meet my kooky family, didn't I?" Kristina replied laughing.

"That's not much, then," Kyle grinned. Kristina lightly punched him in the arm at this and then kissed his lips once more before exiting out of the car. She ran her hands over her purple skirt to smooth out the tiny wrinkles that had formed there from sitting down, and then readjusted her white, v-neck t-shirt. She looked down at the matching purple wedges that adorned her feet and smiled to herself. It took some time, but she could honestly say she felt much more confident in herself since leaving Port Charles so many months ago. Maybe she did need the time to grow up physically and mentally; though she had reprimanded that idea before, she later realized it was exactly what she needed, and Alice helped her remember that last night.

Kristina looked up to see Kyle's hand waiting to take a hold of hers, in which she grinned and obliged. The two intertwined their fingers together and made their walk to Kelly's front entrance. As they passed the row of cars, she spotted one in particular that made her stop in her tracks.

"Kristina?" she heard her boyfriend call. She hadn't looked up to meet his questioning gaze though, as she still kept her eyes trained on Ethan's identifiable black Jeep.

"Oh, umm…nothing—it's nothing. I'm just pleasantly surprised that literally _everyone_ is here to welcome me home. This must be a bigger get-together than my mother let on…," she trailed off.

She felt slight tugging by her hand from Kyle to wean her away from the lot, which prompted her legs to start moving again in the direction of the door. In the short few steps it took to get there, she recounted what Alice had said to her the night before; that Ethan was no longer the orbit her life revolved around…and seeing him again will not change anything she had built for herself in the last six months. With that etched in her mind, Kristina threw one last glance behind her shoulder at the Jeep and strutted confidently forward with the new man she loved by her side.

A wave of pure jubilance and excitement washed over Kristina at the welcoming reaction from her family and friends, and she couldn't contain her laughter at the expense of them seemingly all bunched in together in the tiny diner. Then she was automatically thrust into the commotion, getting hugs and kisses from everybody that included all of her siblings and their significant others, Carly, Shawn, her parents, Milo, Max, Diane, and surprisingly a few former classmates from her high school years at Madison Prep. Through it all Kristina remembered her boyfriend, and begun scanning the room for him; she didn't properly introduce him to everyone, and somehow her family managed to have her lose her place from Kyle at the doorway so quickly that she didn't even get the chance to. Breaking free from a bone-crushing hug from Milo, Kristina spotted Kyle's spiky blonde hair from the thick of the crowd and smiled in relief. She maneuvered her way around everyone to reach him…only to have wished to have stayed where she was just moments prior.

She heard Kyle having a good laugh with someone who didn't sound so familiar, but instead of looking to see who he was conversing with, her eyes remained at a deadlock with Ethan's. His soft brown orbs were electrifyingly staring back into her own, and she couldn't help but be affected. The butterflies she felt rising and fluttering around in her stomach was heavenly inflicted by their connection she had declared recently to herself to have died. But it wasn't dead. It was possibly even as strong as it was last summer. It was like it was just the two of them in the room, as they seemingly blocked out their surroundings. Her locked gaze from his eyes slipped downward to his lips, in which the corners were being pulled into an upward grin.

"Hi, Kristina," he said in a ragged breath. Her stomach twisted into knots at the sound of his voice, and just when she was going to greet him in return Kyle startled her out of her trance.

"Babe, this is Tricia," Kyle pointed to the rather tall and beautiful blonde next to him. "Tricia this is my wonderful girlfriend, Kristina."

Kristina did a double-take back at Ethan before finally shaking the blonde's awaiting hand. "Hi…I'm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?" She was confused at this unrecognizable woman being at her party, as Kristina knew who everyone was that was there.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kristina. I work for your mom, Alexis. I've wanted to meet you after Alexis couldn't stop talking about the wonderful daughter she had coming home from Yale," Tricia said graciously, and then stepped over to where Ethan was standing a few feet away. "She invited both Ethan and me to your party."

Kristina's forehead creased as she eyed the two; Ethan was shifting uncomfortably as Tricia looped her arm with his, nestling her head on his shoulder affectionately. She caught Ethan's burning gaze as she said, "Tricia is your girl-girlfriend, I presume?"

Ethan opened his mouth to respond but was beat by the woman who was now caressing the stubble on his cheek. "Yes, for almost six months now…isn't that right, darling?"

Kristina remained fixated on Ethan, whose eyes became shifty at this latest piece of information.

"We've been going strong for quite some time now," Ethan said, clearing his throat. He was finally able to look at Kristina more convincingly, but she wished he hadn't. The awkward facial expressions he had been sporting since Tricia's introduction was now replaced with happier, stable ones. His eyes glazed over Kyle briefly before turning his attention back to Kristina.

"And have your fellow and I met before?" Ethan asked. He bit down on his bottom lip a little too sexy for her liking as the butterflies that had finally settled down in Kristina's stomach came roaring back to life.

"No, you haven't. Ethan, this is my boyfriend, Kyle. Kyle, this is Ethan," she introduced as she watched them shake hands. She felt a pang of pain in her chest at the plastered smile on Ethan's face, for she was hoping for a slip of sadness to appear instead. She tossed that silly notion to the back of her mind, angry that she even hoped for such a thing and then decided to sport her own pearly whites.

"Kristina, you never mentioned Ethan before when we discussed your life here in Port Charles," Kyle inquired.

"You didn't, Krissy?" Ethan smugly provoked.

Kristina glared back at Ethan, and then took this as her cue to play up her Cassadine side. Turning back to Kyle, she said: "I guess I only felt it necessary to tell you about the people who actually meant something to me."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she regretted them instantly. So much for not caring. So much for being strong. However, it didn't stop her from laughing obnoxiously at her own response. Her laughter came to a halt when her eyes landed onto Ethan's; his once bright and delighted brown orbs were now shining by a mixture of anguish and betrayal. She bit down hard on her lip and casted her eyes downward in shame momentarily, but then perked herself up again when she realized she had to save whatever was left of the good-spirited mood…though not much of it remained.

"I hope you know that was a joke," she cowardly said to only Tricia and Kyle.

When she only got a low chuckle between the two in return, she added: "Ethan was a good friend of mine."

The past tense of the verb slipped out of Kristina's mouth, this time accidentally, and it didn't go unnoticed by Ethan.

"You know, Trish? I think we better go. We mustn't waste Kristina's time in reacquainting with the people who mean something to her," the Australian said coolly.

Kristina watched the movements before her, in which Ethan interlaced his fingers with Tricia, and then gently smoothed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. There was a time he would do that for her, too. Her sad eyes drifted upwards to Ethan's face, who was giving her an icy stare in return. His cold eyes lingered on her sympathetic ones before he glanced over to Kyle.

"It was nice meeting you," he said. Tricia proceeded to utter those same sentiments to Kristina as the pair began to walk passed her. Ethan, on the other hand, only gave her a bitter 'welcome home' thrown over his shoulder.

"Ethan," Kristina called after him. But his back remained facing her as she watched him snake an arm around Tricia, leading them through the thick crowd for the exit. She sunk her head low in dejection before a soft pat on her back made her look up at a concerned Kyle.

"I don't know what that was about, and who he was. But I couldn't help but notice that he called you 'Krissy'," he said. "You freaked when I called you that a few weeks ago…"

"I did say he was a good friend of mine," Kristina replied.

"He isn't anymore?"

She stared at Kyle at his question, unable to give a straight answer because she was unsure of what Ethan was to her…now that everything had turned sour in just two minutes of her being home. Instead, she solemnly shrugged and silently led them back to the party.

* * *

><p>"Ethan, can I ask you a question?" Tricia asked from across their kitchen table. The two had ordered takeout from a local Chinese restaurant—since they left Kristina's party earlier than expected and did not eat. Ethan was surprised at the inquiry, as it was quiet up until now.<p>

"Sure," he said.

"Do you and Kristina have some sort of history that I don't know about?"

"Well-," Ethan began, but was cut off immediately.

"I mean, I only ever thought that you knew her through Alexis…and not the other way around. At least, that's what I've always assumed up until the confrontation you had with Kristina today."

Ethan swallowed his mouthful of food, and then placed his chopsticks down before him. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say to his girlfriend, or rather what he didn't want to say to her.

"Kristina ran into some tough times, and I happened to be a shoulder for her to lean on," he said.

"That's it?" Tricia didn't seem to believe that, however.

"That's the basis of it, yea."

"What kind of tough times did she go through?" Tricia probed.

Ethan knew she wanted more details than what he was giving her, and he began to feel guilty for keeping so much from her. But for some reason, he just didn't have the courage to tell her about him and Kristina and he wasn't sure why; they only ever had a friendship, after all.

"Well, her father is Sonny Corinthos right? So she's had a lot of father issues, had an abusive boyfriend, amongst other things. I felt bad for her, so I was a friend she turned to on occasion," he said, a little bit unconvincingly to his liking. "It meant nothing," he finished strongly.

He watched as the wrinkled lines on Tricia's forehead ceased as she nodded. "Okay, thanks for clearing that up for me. It was just…I sensed some tension between the two of you that I couldn't get past."

Though it wasn't meant to be a question, Ethan realized that was open for discussion. And at that moment, he felt the room closing in on him and he needed some fresh air.

"Yea…well honey, I'm ready to take a walk on the pier. Would you like to join me? It's a beautiful night out tonight."

Tricia was visibly upset at the lack of satisfaction she received by him to put her mind at ease. Ethan pretended not to notice, but to no avail.

"No, I think I'll stay in for the night. I'm not in the brightest of moods," she said.

Knowing full well he was the cause of her foul mood, Ethan got up to kiss Tricia on the top of her head, hoping that that was a good enough attempt at an apology to compensate for the rather sour night that they turned up having.

"Okay, I won't be out too long. Then we can talk about anything you want to talk about…or we can do a little less talking and more fooling around," he said with a kinked eyebrow.

"We'll see," Tricia said.

With that, Ethan anxiously made his way out the door, desperate to clear his racing thoughts by the cool night air of Port Charles.

As soon as the wind chill hit his face, he already felt himself relax and began his trek to the pier. Fortunately, their apartment was only a five minute walk away from the water port and he couldn't be any more than grateful. He had found there to be a comforting place to turn to whenever he needed some time to himself and his thoughts, and this was a night he definitely needed some space. As much as he loved and trusted talking to his girlfriend, the topic of Kristina was a touchy one…and he rather it stay that way.

Exposing the thoughts he's had of he and Kristina in the last few weeks would be unsettling to Tricia, though he's almost positive that none of those thoughts meant nothing and would lead to just that. He could chalk it up to missing his best friend—because other than Johnny she truly is, or at least used to be. But as the pier came into his sights, the wheels in his head started to spin again over his encounter with Kristina earlier at Kelly's.

Ethan didn't understand it, but it was almost like a big fat blur. He remembered when Kristina first stepped into the diner, with the arms of her new man wrapped around her hips protectively. He didn't like it. Then he remembered her being washed away by her family like a tidal wave, and the next thing he knew Kyle was standing next to his girlfriend chatting it up. He didn't like that either, but he couldn't help but be more bothered over Kyle's hands on Kristina. He didn't like himself for that, too.

Then Kristina was standing in front of them, and he found himself lost in her beautiful light brown eyes. She hadn't changed much, with her hair longer than the last time he'd seen her and a bit more weight to her tiny frame, but she was exactly the same. He also remembered the same warm feeling he had that he always felt when he would see her on a daily basis, but it was a tad different this time…and he couldn't pinpoint why that was.

The last thing he expected were the words that came out of her mouth; whether she said them out of spite or they were honest, they hurt regardless. But most of all, he wasn't sure where it left them as friends. He found it hard to believe that all of their time spent together meant nothing. But then that would explain why she wasn't wearing the bracelet he got for her anymore. Maybe she had done what he always feared the most despite him saying otherwise…she moved on from him for good.

As Ethan rounded the corner to the pier, he noticed he wasn't alone after all. Her back was turned to him, and he knew this was his chance to sneak back around and walk away before she saw him. He stood there flat footed though, admiring her backside curves and the wind blowing through her hair. Before he realized what he was doing, he was bounding down the stairs but stopped when Kristina's voice froze him in his tracks.

"Ethan?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Once again, thank you all so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Also a shout out to all my readers, thank you very much and I hope you all are enjoying the installments as they come.

I'd like to also give my congrats to Lexi Ainsworth for landing a guest spot role on Criminal Minds! She is a wonderful talent and I still can't help but wonder what on earth was General Hospital thinking for letting our girl go. On the other hand, I couldn't be happier for all the amazing opportunities she has been presented with thus far. Here's hoping for many more of those to come!

Hope you enjoy this next update.

Disclaimer: I own the characters of Alice, Kyle, and Tricia. Everyone and everything else is courtesy of General Hospital.

Chapter 5

Kristina looked at the water flowing before her and drew a lengthy exhale. She wondered why her life couldn't be as peaceful as Port Charles' bay was. Why the ongoing complications in her relationships, why the hassle of being the daughter of PC's most notorious mob boss? It wasn't that Kristina was ungrateful for the family she has by any means, but she just couldn't get past the metropolis her father chose to lead, and she's not sure if she ever will.

After Ethan and his bimbo ditched, Kristina took the opportunity to put whatever happened with Ethan aside and catch up with her family; of course, that couldn't be done without an argument with her father first. Things were going peachy, as she hoped it would, until the dessert hour…when doting father Sonny Corinthos turned to his scary, psychopathic wrath you'd never wish upon anyone. Unfortunately, it had to land upon her poor boyfriend.

Everyone seemed to have been warming up to Kyle, but to be honest they would feel that way about any guy she was dating who wasn't Ethan. Kristina was content seeing her boyfriend go from tensed to at ease in nice conversation with Patrick and Michael, who were in no doubt silently trying to see if Kyle measured up enough to be with her. And though she was quite possibly a bit annoyed by this, she appreciated how much her doctor and brother cared for her and her romantic well-being. How could they not? Judging by her past track record, she'd say their minor interrogation was excusable. Then her dad stormed to their table unexpectedly, rudely interrupted the trio and then grabbed Kyle out of his chair by his neck collar.

"Dad, what are you doing? Let go of him!" Kristina had commanded, but it was to no avail. Sonny just strangled him even tighter, and all she could do was stare in horror at Kyle's face turning a deep shade of blue before Jason, Patrick and Michael successfully pulled her demeaning father away.

Kyle grasped at his throat in an attempt to regain his breathing stability when Kristina ran to him immediately. She helped him to a chair while Robin rushed over to give him proper medical attention. Kristina was steamed, and had she not been held back by her mother and Carly, her father would be in the same state as her boyfriend.

"I knew his name sounded familiar," her father spat through clenched teeth. "WALLACE. I would know it anywhere!"

At this, Kyle raggedly spoke up: "What are you getting at?"

"Wallace Coffee & Co, remember Jason," Sonny said, meant for his partner but instead still directed his attention at Kyle. "Your father is a dirty old bastard. It would only make sense that he would send his youngest son to get his paws on my _only_ daughter!"

Sonny was infuriated, so much so he was ready to physically lash out on Kyle once more, but that time, Kristina stopped him.

"Dad, STOP. You—You have no idea what you're talking about," Kristina cried. Unable to look at her father any longer, she turned back to attend to Kyle.

Sonny refused to pretend he knew nothing of this situation, and continued to badger on: "Listen, young lady…I know far well what I'm talking about. If this rug-rat has hurt you in any way don't be afraid to tell me, honey. You have gone through too much in your life. This meddling punk and his family could completely destroy you!"

Kyle shot up out of his chair, staggered a little, but was ready to defend himself anyway. "Kristina knows all about my family, Mr. Corinthos. Every. Single. Detail. You, however, clearly don't know the whole story!"

At this Sonny closed the short distance between him and Kyle until he was just mere breathing room away from him. Kristina propped herself right next to her boyfriend, seizing one of his arms free so she could interlock hers with his.

"Kristina, get away from him," her father ordered sternly.

"No, Dad. Kyle is emancipated! He has been since he was seventeen years old!"

Sonny could only blink at his daughter and proceeded to move an extra inch closer to Kyle's shaken form. "Did you lie to my little girl?"

"I would never lie to your daughter, sir," was all Kyle was able to get out before he fell back into his seat, clearly not well from almost being choked to death.

The fury in Kristina's belly jumpstarted into seething rage at her father: "He chose to live on his own than live with a dangerous man. He did not want what his father wanted for him. He did not want to become someone like you!"

And just as the words erupted out of her, that time, she didn't wish them back. Could you blame her? She was furious and embarrassed—never had she depicted a worse night than the one she endured at her welcome home party. Before any water works would be displayed in front of her father, Kristina ripped away her glare from him and turned back to Kyle, who was just staring up at her with an expression she couldn't decide was either shock or in awe.

Kristina quietly mumbled, "Let's go home," to Kyle and helped him out of his seat. Only Molly had followed them out the door, leaving Alexis and her other siblings to clean up the mess known as Sonny Corinthos.

She rubbed her temples in circling motions, hoping to somehow cease the throbbing pain she felt there. Her dad truly pulled some stunt tonight, and she's deliberating whether or not she could forgive him again. There has been one too many times where these little episodes have occurred by her dad…and maybe this recent one broke the camel's back. At least she can take comfort knowing that there are no hard feelings between her and Kyle, which she feared the most. Kristina finally found someone outside of Ethan that has been very decent and caring towards her. Taylor had come close, but the abuse from Kiefer was still fresh enough to not let her fully commit to another relationship; plus, her attachment and love for Ethan didn't help matters. She thought of the man who was now sleeping peacefully at her house and sheepishly let out a tiny smile. Kyle has been good to her, and she wasn't about to let anything or anyone take him away from her.

Her mind was beginning to drift towards the journey she and Kyle have shared thus far, until footsteps immediately drew her back to the present. Surprisingly, she did not jump at the noise and chalked that up to the strength she had built up in the last year. But she was intrigued enough to turn and see who it was.

Damn, she thought to herself. "Ethan?"

Kristina wanted to burst out laughing at his deer in the headlights look, but didn't. There was no need to become incorrigible at the sight of him. For some reason and with no inner explanation, she was angry at him and wanted to stay that way.

"Krissy, hey," Ethan greeted. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking rather uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" Kristina asked.

"Well, you know, it's a beautiful night out…and Tricia and I often take walks around our block on nights like these."

"To the pier?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Oh, that's right um…we both bought an apartment about a month ago down near Wilson Ave," he said pointing behind him. "It's only a couple blocks away."

Kristina nodded her head; while she was annoyed that he and blondie were living together, she still inwardly cursed herself for thinking he may have followed her here. At one time Ethan had not liked her being out alone this late, not after Anthony Zacchara had accosted her while she was alone one night last summer. Fortunately, Ethan came to her defense then but he let her have it afterwards, reprimanding her the following night for wandering around alone again purposely to get his attention. She brought herself back from that faded night and looked past Ethan, wondering why Tricia hadn't appeared behind him yet.

"And Tricia?" she asked.

Ethan shook his head no, "Not tonight."

Just by the shake of his head and the look in his eyes, Kristina knew Ethan and his new lady love had an argument. And, judging by the guilt he held in his brown hues, she could tell she may be the reasoning behind their fight. They stared at each other for a couple moments until she saw hesitance seep through Ethan. She wasn't sure if he was hesitating to join her on the bench or leave her alone and continue his merry walk.

Kristina took a guess anyways: "Would you like to sit down?"

When she saw his eyes shift to the vacant bench a few feet away, Kristina giggled slightly and reiterated to him that he could sit with her.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure you wanted me too," Ethan said. This forced the light smile on Kristina's face to fade into a frown. They sat in silence for a few moments, both clearly unsure what to say to the other. Kristina ought to apologize to him, she knew that; he was in no way deserving of her rude treatment earlier at Kelly's.

"Kristina—"

"I'm sorry!" she blurted abruptly, causing Ethan to look at her with his mouth slightly gaped.

"Kristina, it's fine," Ethan said softly, trying to smooth things over cleanly but Kristina refused to allow him to let her off that easy.

"No, Ethan, really let me tell you what I have to say," Kristina said. She peered into his eyes that were now shining, sparkling from the glare of the water. Kristina felt herself falling mesmerized in them until she realized her staring was painfully obvious, causing her to look down coyly at her lap in slight embarrassment.

"I've liked you for a long time, correct?" she asked, but not really waiting for an answer in reply she continued. "And my last words to you before I left for Yale six months ago were—"

"That in your heart, you'll be waiting for me," she heard Ethan whisper, his breath whisking away a few tendrils of her honey brown hair on accident. She glanced back up at Ethan to see his face not in amusement at her 'silly school girl crush'—as he had liked to call it then—and not in anger, but relaxed and seemingly content reiterating something passionate that came from her heart.

"Right," Kristina nodded. Their eyes locked once more, but this time Ethan's eyes peeled away from hers and landed at an unknown spot on the dock floor. She took that as her cue to continue.

"Well, it wasn't easy at first being away from you, Ethan. Not at all," she said. "You were my best friend—the only one who understood me—and also the man I couldn't help but chase relentlessly in order for you to fall in love with me…the way that I did with you"

Kristina paused, not exactly sure on where she was going with this. She just admitted that she had fallen in love with him, probably the only thing she was never bold enough to tell him last summer. But with Ethan now boring holes into her, it did not cause her to fidget and look away; instead, she confidently kept eye contact with him and the words that were seemingly stuck in the back of her vocal chords were now escaping in strides.

"I got to Yale and already was home sick. Like any college freshman, you get cold feet and wonder if continuing with your education was the right decision, or if picking that certain school was the right choice. But then I looked down at the bracelet you got me, and suddenly…"

She was aware that she grew distant and got lost in her train of thought. But before Ethan could break her out of her daze, she finished: "Suddenly I felt like you were with me, and that made things all right again."

Kristina dared herself to look back at Ethan once more and was relieved to see him in relaxed poise. She wouldn't say she was surprised, but a little bit taken aback, figuring he would have began to search for an excuse to leave as a sign of him being uncomfortable. But he remained where he was, still and listened.

"I went to my dormitory, where I met my roommate Alice. She isn't dramatic or problematic, but someone who is strikingly confident and doesn't take crap from anybody. She took me right under her wing right from the start, not just as a roommate, but as a friend.

"Alice was the one who introduced me to Kyle, by the way. She didn't know about you or how important you were to me, but I guessed she sensed that I was home sick and decided to take me out with her—to college parties and such. Now keep in mind Alice isn't the greatest role model in the world, so the first party she took me to was to crash a frat party...hosted by Kyle.

"Alice must have put in a good word for me behind her back or something because Kyle was immediately taken by me," she said smirking.

"No one would have to put in a good word for you Kristina to like you," Ethan remarked sweetly, accompanied with his trademark grin.

Kristina smiled at this, appreciating the sentiment. "He was a gentleman, which struck me by surprise because the guys at Madison Prep were complete assholes. And here was this guy who was two years ahead of me, fawning over a girl like me…and we just hit it off.

"I was the last person to leave his party actually," she said. "And the last time I ever felt that comfortable with a boy before was…with you.

"And I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but I just had to let you know how much you really did mean to me, Ethan. I've tried time and time again to prove to you that I was not just crushing on you.

"You were there for me through the thick and thin in my life, and I was beginning to think I made a horrible mistake moving away to Yale but then Alice and Kyle entered my life and changed it for the better. They made me realize that there was more than just one person I can count on in life, and that I could also count on myself."

Kristina sniffled and dabbed at the tears she felt building in the corners of her eyes, but all the while never breaking her gaze she held on Ethan. "I wanted to prove to you and everyone here that I was strong, brave, and no longer dependent on you or my parents. And I guess when I saw you at Kelly's for the first time in six months, some of those feelings that I had for you came rushing back and I panicked. I lashed out because I didn't know what to do, and you definitely didn't deserve that and I'm sorry."

Ethan took a deep breath, seemingly trying to digest and process this information, and asked: "And what about those feelings now, Kristina?"

Another silence fell upon them both. She knew they've reached a breaking point, and that was why she came to the pier in the first place; to decipher the true meaning of her outburst and if those feelings she thought were in the past were properly buried away. Kristina figured if she denied any of her lingering feelings she would probably be lying to not only Ethan, but also to herself.

"I have moved on from you, Ethan, I swear. I being home again will not affect your relationship with Tricia, I promise you that. I'm done chasing you."

Kristina bit her tongue and watched as Ethan nodded in acceptance, but for a split second she could have sworn she saw a glimpse of sadness appear on his face. But as quick as it came it went, leading her to wonder if she had imagined it…maybe she was reading into things that weren't there again; old habits do die hard after all. To solidify her promise, she raised her right arm up to Ethan's face and dangled the bracelet that adorned her wrist.

"And besides, I'm happy with Kyle now," she giggled. The flash of sadness reappeared on Ethan's face once more, and this time it didn't disappear.

"That's a sparkler, alright. That didn't mean you had to throw away the bracelet I got you, though. You know, I almost broke the bank to get you it," he said with a slight chuckle. Kristina was amused, but she couldn't help but feel a tinge disappointed that he was feigning being upset.

"Oh, yeah? Well I hope you know I did not throw it away," she said, but then turned more serious. "That would be like throwing away the friendship we had, and I'd really like for it to continue where it left off…?"

Just like old times, she flashed him her most adorable smile she could give him and raised her clasped hands to her chin, playfully pleading him. And in return, Ethan rolled his eyes before smiling in agreement. "Welcome home, Kristina," he said jubilantly.

As the pair began to stand up, Ethan motioned her closer and then bent down to give her a hug. She relished the moment of being with her best friend again until a loud noise from behind them caused her to jump in startle in his arms.

They both looked down to see a large piece of scrap metal grazing their feet, with a shadowy figure looming above it.

"Kristina Corinthos," Anthony Zacchara sneered. "And my son's lackey…well isn't this appropriate?"

Ethan nestled his way in front of Kristina, protectively shielding her away from Anthony's presence. Even after a long hiatus apart, Ethan was reenacting his role as her own personal hero; she couldn't help but silently commend him for that.

"What is?" Ethan asked a bit warily.

"Two bastard children, together. How fitting," Anthony darkly chuckled. Before Kristina could react, Ethan was all ready to punch him square in the jaw when Anthony whipped out a sharp piece of metal splinter from behind his back.

"Ah-ah now there, Lovett, you don't want to do anything stupid now would ya?" Anthony cautioned. Ethan remained where he was though, until Kristina decided she had seen enough and pulled him back to where she was, grasping his hand in doing so. She felt Ethan intertwine his fingers with hers, a little too tight for her liking, but she knew it was out of protection.

"Leave us alone, Anthony," Ethan spat warningly.

"I can't leave my employee unattended when he is dealing with a member of the enemy," Anthony said with a chuckle. "The pint-sized child may seem innocent but she is her father's daughter after all."

"Kristina has nothing to do with this 'fued' that you and Johnny have with Sonny, alright?"

Anthony smirked and then visibly looked down at their holding hands, "No, you're right. But if you keep this act up there may just be one with you and Sonny in where she is involved."

Kristina noticed Ethan tense up, his jaw clenched and his lips drawn in a fine line. She was ready to speak up on behalf of the two of them, but a familiar voice came booming down from the top of the staircase.

"What are you doing, Dad?" called Johnny. He bounded down the stairs, strutted over to stand in the middle of Anthony and Ethan and Kristina, extending his hand out to his father.

"Is that what you use to arm yourself, nowadays?" he asked.

"Do I have a choice? After you stripped me from every single gun and knife that I own," Anthony venomously replied.

"Hand over the metal," Johnny ordered.

After a little more reluctance, Anthony plopped the weapon onto Johnny's palms and crossed his arms dejectedly. "Johnny boy, you're making a fool out of yourself…ordering your father around. How do you expect me to help us beat Corinthos empty handed?"

"Not when there's a murder investigation hounding you right now. No need to thank me from helping your ass stay out of Pentonville," Johnny replied sarcastically. "And we made a deal that the women and children were going to stay out of this."

Anthony rolled his eyes at his son and then turned his attention to Kristina, examining her body up and down. She shuttered in disgust, cursing herself for allowing her skin to be more exposed than usual before Ethan stepped in front of her again.

"So Ethan, what do you think Kristina is? A child…or a _woman_," Anthony asked, cocking his eyebrow in amused delight.

"Johnny, get your asshole of a father out of here and away from Kristina, now!" Ethan commanded.

Anthony outstretched his arm to pat Ethan on the shoulder, but had it swapped away forcefully by Ethan. "Hey, I'm only teasing. But if I ever see you come in the defense of a Corinthos over your employer ever again, I shouldn't have to tell you what will happen. Consider you warned."

With that, Anthony turned on his heel and walked away. Ethan's hand left Kristina's as he ran both of his into his hair frustratingly.

"Man, I told you to keep a leash on your father," Ethan cried.

Johnny was perplexed at his friend's outburst, and all Kristina could do was offer an apologetic look in return. "Ethel, I came to the rescue. At least I'm keeping an eye on the old man—"

"That's not enough!" Ethan yelled. Johnny and Kristina exchanged glances once more, and they both silently agreed it was Kristina's turn to talk him down.

"Ethan, I'm fine. There's no need to be shaken up about this," Kristina said.

She watched Ethan open his mouth, ready to respond but closed his mouth again. He appeared to be in mid-thought, and then he took a deep breath and quietly said: "That's because we were here. If he had shown up earlier when you were alone…well nothing wouldn't have fazed him from hurting you."

"Hey man, I'm taking care of things. Remember what I told you last night," Johnny said quirking an eyebrow. Kristina found that odd, wondering what they might have talked about. She thought if she would yield the opportunity now to ask, this wouldn't eat up her mind later tonight. Instead she was interrupted by a surprise hug from Johnny.

"So how's my favorite girl been?" he asked with a cheeky smile, breaking from their hug.

"She's been good," Kristina giggled. "Yale has been good to me…and so has a certain someone." She winked up at Ethan knowingly, and then smiled back at Johnny.

Johnny looked confused, however, and he peered up at his friend in question. "Is that so?"

She realized a little too slow that Johnny must have thought she was referring to Ethan, but she made it a quick goal to thwart that thinking.

"Oh no, Johnny it's my boyfriend Kyle. He's actually staying with me at my mom's house for the summer. I'd love for him to meet all of my good friends, and that means you included," Kristina informed.

Johnny exchanged another questioning glance with Ethan, and congratulated Kristina on her new boyfriend. "Well I'd be delighted to meet anyone who's put that gorgeous smile back on your face."

Kristina beamed up at him, "Thank you!"

"And has your dear friend Ethan met him yet?" Johnny inquired, teasingly looking at the Aussie.

"Umm yes he has, but I'm sure we can agree we'd like another chance at that, right Ethan?"

"Sure, Kristina," Ethan obliged, averting his steely gaze from Johnny.

An awkward silence developed between the trio, forcing Kristina to look down at the time on her phone and used this to make an excuse to leave.

"I better be going. Kyle might have woken up already and is looking for me," she said.

"He's asleep at this hour?" Johnny asked. "It's only 8 o'clock."

Kristina wondered if she should share what happened after Ethan had left her welcome home party; she was always able to turn to them for advice on her father in the past. She refrained from telling them though, mentally noting to herself that she would tell them at another time when necessary.

"Well he drove the two of us here and he was exhausted after a few hours with my family at Kelly's."

"Ah, yes, that explains it," Johnny teased. "Well we won't keep you, have a great night Kristina. Drop by my penthouse tomorrow so I can meet your boyfriend, or whenever."

"Sounds great, Johnny, thanks."

Kristina said her goodbyes and had already rounded the corner when she slowed down and came to a halt. The tension in the air between Johnny and Ethan was too thick to notice and left her curious. It was wrong to eavesdrop, since it has never worked out for her before. But her temptations gave in, and she found herself listening anyway.

At first she only could here a few mutterings from Ethan about Anthony and why he was out at this hour, posing as a danger to the community of Port Charles. Deciding that it may be best to walk away now, Kristina heard her name unexpectedly and remained at a standstill.

Agitation grew when she didn't hear what came after; Kristina inched closer to hear a little more clearly. She caught the tail end of Johnny telling Ethan he was playing with fire, and then silence. Kristina waited a few more moments but nothing more came after. She risked a few more inches until she had peripheral view of the pier, but Johnny must have went home because only Ethan remained. Kristina noticed that he was picking at something in his hands. Her curiosity was piqued until Ethan raised the object up to the moonlight, allowing her a better view unbeknown to him. Squinting to make out the full details of it, her hand rose to her pounding heart as she recognized it.

She watched him pocket it and stalk off in the opposite direction. Kristina was enamored; he had kept her close all this time. But as she let her hand slide off her chest, she said to herself: "This doesn't change anything, Kristina." And with that, she began her trek back home to Kyle.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and to all the people reading this story! I really appreciate it. Here's the latest installment, a little shorter than the others but I hope you all will enjoy it nonetheless.

Disclaimer: I own the characters of Alice, Kyle, and Tricia. Everyone and everything else is courtesy of General Hospital.

Chapter 6

Ethan stood outside of Johnny's door and knocked; as he waited, he placed the box he was carrying down near his feet. His patience was wearing thin after a full minute went by, and still no Johnny to welcome him in. He knocked again, this time harder and louder. Johnny was still nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Johnny, come on man! I know you're home; your car is in the garage."

Finally, Ethan heard movement from the other side of the door, and was greeted by a towel-clad Johnny.

"Is that what you always wear now when you answer the door? Suppose Kristina was standing here instead of me."

"You would hate that, wouldn't you?" Johnny asked amusingly, receiving a menacing glare from Ethan in return. "Look, whatever you're here for it better be good because I wasn't done with my shower."

Ethan rolled his eyes at Johnny's glistening wet hair that was dripping puddles on the floor. "Why won't you let me in first, finish your shower, and then help me hide this stuff."

He waited until his friend moved aside to allow him in, kicking the box along with him. Ethan noticed the perplexed look on Johnny's face and knew that he recognized the box.

"Isn't that the—"

"Box of things that remind me of Kristina that you won't let me off the hook for? Yes."

"And _why_ are you bringing it here?"

"Because Tricia found it and almost saw what was in it, but I stopped her before she got the chance," Ethan said.

Johnny cracked a crooked grin, "But if Kristina means nothing to you, then why is it not in the trash yet? Let alone not wanting your _girlfriend_ to see it?"

When Ethan stayed quiet, Johnny motioned him to sit on the couch. "Just sit and relax. I'll let you think about that for a moment. I'm going to go change."

About a few minutes later, Johnny reemerged fastening up the buttons to his black shirt, his jet black hair dry to the tee, and a bright smile flashing across his face.

"So has my stubborn best friend shook off his denial yet and made the long-awaited admission to liking Kristina more than just a friend?"

Ethan threw him another steely glare, "You're really getting a kick out of this aren't you?"

"Does that mean you do?" Johnny asked, ignoring Ethan's question completely.

Flabbergasted, Ethan replied: "Did I say that?"

"Why do you keep answering my questions with another question?" Johnny asked acknowledging.

"Because you ask such stupid questions," Ethan cried. He bit down hard on his lip at his childish outburst, and then opted to calmly try again. "Look, I came here to seek help from a friend and if you're not going to be that friend for me then I'll just leave."

Ethan rose up from his seat about to head for the exit when Johnny reached out to stop him. "Okay, okay—sorry. I'm here to help if need be. I just don't want you to close out your heart if it's searching for something or someone you're afraid of having."

Ethan smiled, "And I appreciate that you're looking out for my heart, but Tricia is everything I need and want in my life—and I'm serious when I tell you that I'm happy."

Johnny raised his hands in defense, "Okay, but what about that box that's lying there on the floor? It certainly does enough for me to not believe you completely."

Feeling tension rise in the back of his neck, Ethan ran a hand to massage the knots he felt tying there and sighed. "Kristina is a good friend, nothing more nothing less. I don't feel like I owe you an explanation nor do I feel like I have to let her go as my friend. All I can say is that Tricia would not see it in that way and I don't want the woman who made me stop running from life run out of mine."

Johnny took a long look at the scorned man before him and nodded in understanding. "Fine…I guess I can store it in the closet in my room. No one should find it there; Tricia, at least."

"At least? Of course you'd never get Tricia in your room," Ethan chuckled, throwing a nudge of his elbow at his pal.

"No, but I could get Kristina to," Johnny quipped with a kink of his eyebrow. Ethan's face fell dramatically at this, but regained his former composure soon after.

"Jackass," Ethan muttered, holding back on the snap in his voice. All his friend could do at this point was shrug off the name calling and laugh. He bent down to retrieve Ethan's box to take to his room.

"Oh wait, before you do that," Ethan began while fishing for the bracelet in his front pocket. He grabbed it in his palm but did not remove it from its pouch. They are still friends after all, he thought. There would be no need to throw it with the rest of his belongings.

Ethan shook his head, "Never mind. Please take that away."

He watched as his friend left the room with his box until he heard someone knocking on Johnny's door. When Johnny called from the other room and gave him permission to open the door, Ethan obliged and moments later was standing in the presence of Kristina and Kyle. He was struck by Kristina's appearance, who was wearing yet another skirt that showed off her long, lean legs and a layered top to complete her outfit. Her wavy hair was swept away on one side, pinned together by a sparkling flower clip. She was glowing, and Ethan was in awe.

"Ethan? I wasn't expecting to see you here," she said with a smile. "Is Johnny home?"

"Uh yes-yes he is. He's just in the middle of doing something but he'll be right out," he told her. He stole a short glance at Kyle before moving to the side to welcome them both in. "Why won't the two of you come in?"

The duo eased their way in through the door entrance, with Kristina accidentally grazing Ethan's arm through the process; that slight touch sprung up goose bumps on his arm almost immediately. He heard his friend call out from the other room once more, this time asking who was there to see him. Ethan answered him, and a minute later Johnny appeared.

"Kristina! Glad you could make it," Johnny said excitedly. "And this must be Kyle, I presume?"

"Correct," Kyle said and shook Johnny's extended hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Ethan still stood far back near the door, wondering whether or not he should stay or head out. Johnny was lost in conversation with Kyle and Kristina stood hand in hand with her boyfriend. It took a lot of effort for Ethan to not walk over and separate the two, and it was then he realized he should really leave before he did anything he wouldn't be proud of. But Kristina snuck a glance at him behind her shoulder, and with her free hand motioned him over. Ethan shook his head no and pointed to the direction of the door, letting her know he was going to leave. Kristina's smile faltered and she released her hand from Kyle's, maneuvering her way to Ethan.

"You don't have to leave," Kristina said. "I would like for us to spend time together, like old times."

Ethan looked down into her captivating eyes and he had to admit her offer was tempting. But he stood his ground firmly, and said: "Nah, this is your time with Johnny and Kyle. We can hang out another time."

Kristina nodded her head in understanding, engulfing her bottom lip into her mouth as she thought to herself. He liked that he had picked up that tiny habit of hers whenever she needed to think. Then, as if a light bulb had flicked on above her head, she smiled and said: "How does later at Kelly's sound? My grandfather is out of town for the night and he needs some help running the café. I could treat you to some warm muffins and coffee if you'd like?"

Ethan looked behind Kristina to see that Kyle and Johnny were still mouthing off to each other, and while he hated the fact that Kyle looked as if he were the one that was best friends with Johnny, he minded more when Kyle is with Kristina.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea…but what about Kyle?"

"I already told him I would be working the night shift at Kelly's, so he made plans with Michael to view the city's hot spots in the meantime."

Ethan laughed, "Hot spots?"

"My exact reaction when they told me that," Kristina giggled.

"Well Tricia is working overtime with Alexis at the office, and I have no plans. What time is your shift?"

"6 to 10."

Ethan smiled and nodded in agreement; however, he didn't think being alone with Kristina was such a good idea. His fear from last summer was creeping up on him once again and he tried to think of a quick excuse. "But then again I wouldn't want to impose on your job, Krissy."

Kristina caught on to his uneasiness, though. "Ethan, we're friends. It's okay."

He was embarrassed of his hesitance. The girl before him was not a child anymore—she was an adult and was acting very much like one. Wasn't that what he always wanted from Kristina? For her to be responsible and mature took only six months away from Port Charles, and she had no agenda in pursuing him as a love interest anymore. Kristina cleaned the air for them last night. So what was the problem?

"Right," he whispered with a smile grazing his lips. His hand was already twisting the knob on the door when he bid his farewells to the men in the living room. Then he turned his attention back to Kristina, "See you later."

* * *

><p>It was nearing 8 o'clock at night and Kristina couldn't believe how busy the café was. Granted it was the weekend, but she could not recall a time where there were customers that filled every single seat. This could possibly be the worst time ever, as she was all alone and her co-worker had recently clocked out at 7:30pm. She was frantically serving and taking as many orders as she could, brewing coffee every fifteen minutes, and muffins and other dessert delectables were baking in the ovens. After totaling up a customer's bill into the register, she had at least a spare minute to take a deep breath. Kristina pressed her back to the counter and released a heavy sigh. She did not expect a four hour shift to be so trying, and only two hours in she was already spent.<p>

With her head back looking up at the ceiling, Kristina heard the door open and smack closed. Another customer, she thought. She took another deep breath before turning around to face her next customer, but was relieved to see her best friend instead.

"Was inviting me here a way for you to get me to help you out?" Ethan asked amusingly.

Kristina dropped her face into her palms in resignation, her pony tail flopping forward in the process. "Ahh, this is crazy," she muffled into her hands.

Ethan laughed, pushing her pony tail back behind her and led her head up with one of his fingers. "Because I'll be glad to," he said.

Kristina wiped the tiny hairs that were distracting her eyes and flashed a bright smile. "You are seriously the best," she gleamed. "I'll go get you an apron."

She quickly rushed into the back and found an extra apron that was hanging on a rack. When she returned to the front, though, Ethan was already cleaning up one of the empty tables. Kristina walked over to him and saw him pick up a $5 bill.

"Well would you look at that, I've already made $5," he remarked teasingly.

Kristina feigned anger, "Listen here, Aussie! That tip is all mine and you know it."

He was about to pocket the bill into his shirt but then begrudgingly handed it over to her, "Eh, I guess you could have it." She ripped it away from his hands and laughed.

"I brought you an apron," she said handing it to him. His hands were full of dirty dishes though, so she opted to put it on him herself.

"Is a double-knot necessary?" Ethan whined. Kristina found this rather amusing.

"Yes, now quit whining and let's get to work."

* * *

><p>A full hour had passed since Ethan came to Kristina's rescue and the tandem was successful in getting each customer sent home happy. Though cleaning time usually doesn't begin until past closing hour, they figured that night would be an exception considering the amount of mess they accumulated in and outside of the kitchen. Ethan was in the midst of sweeping the floors in the front of the café when Kristina called out to him for help from the kitchen.<p>

"Oh Ethan, they're burnt!" she cried.

She carried the tray of muffins to the hollow window area that separated the kitchen from the front counter to show him the evidence. "I forgot to turn on the timer."

Ethan poked at the hard black top muffins and couldn't help but chuckle. Kristina did not find it funny. "What are you laughing at? That means we have to stay to make a whole new batch!"

Ethan's laughter was cut short then. "What do you mean _we_?"

Kristina's eyes widened in alarm, "Aw come on Ethan, don't leave me alone here with these," she said raising the burnt tray of muffins to his face. "I'd like to get home to Kyle as soon as possible before Molly drives him mad with her lovey dovey story-telling."

She saw him purse his lips in an effort to contain his laughter, but to no avail. He burst out a few loud chuckles at her expense before finally calming down. It was hard to stay mad at him for long, she thought before laughing herself.

"Now why are you laughing?" he asked.

Through second intervals she said, "I—haha—guess—hahaha—at—haha—you."

Kristina placed the tray on the sill of the hollow window, and then released the hair tie from her hair and willed her locks to flow freely over her shoulders. Her laughter slowed down as she ran her fingers through her hair, ready to pull it back into a pony tail. Meanwhile, Kristina peered down at her jeans and saw stains of powder adorning one leg and chocolate on the other.

"No, seriously I need help," she said. She looked up to see Ethan grinning wickedly at her. "Umm…?"

He whipped around a bowl of batter from behind his back and chuckled evil-ishly at her. She knew what he was up to and ducked.

"Nu-uh not tonight, Ethan! No games!"

Kristina had her head buried into her hands, trying to shield herself from the inevitable food-fight Ethan had apparently concocted, but when she felt nothing hit her she took a quick peep up at her culprit. He was looming over the window with a devilish smile painted across his face and busted out laughing once again.

"That was enough! Haha, you freaking out was priceless," he said in between chuckles.

She shot up from her ducked position and slapped him upside the head in a teasing manner. "You jerk," she said grinning to show him that she was not upset.

"I guess I deserved that," he replied with a matching grin. "Let's get to work then."

"I still believe that I would have beaten you in paddle boarding if we did," Kristina said mockingly. "But maybe it's a good thing I didn't have the chance—no one would want to see your butt-naked self running around the hotel lobby!"

She had been laughing so hard all night long that tears continued to stream through her almond-shaped eyes. When she wiped at them this time, Kristina forgot that her fingers were full of muffin batter and got some of it into her right eye.

"Ouch," she cried out after blinking. "Shit."

Ethan looked up and laughed at her, "Karma really is a mean-old bitch isn't she?"

With one eye shut, Kristina still managed to glare at him. "Would you please go get a wet towel?"

She watched as Ethan rolled up his sleeves to run a piece of paper towel through sink water. Kristina removed her hand from her eye, giving him access to clean up the batter that made her eye burn.

His soft hands electrified her bare shoulders as he led her towards the light. He then gently titled her chin upwards to observe where the root of the problem was, and lightly swiped away the batter that lay near her eye.

"Just stay steady," he ordered quietly. With the pad of his thumb, he smoothened out the little remnants that had remained and cleaned up the tiny smear of mascara that appeared. "Are you good now?"

She blinked several times and signaled that she was okay with a soft smile played across her lips. He still had her chin cusped and had not stepped away until almost on cue the sound of the oven timer made them part from the other in startle.

"We don't want this batch to get burned too," Ethan said while grabbing a cooking mitt. He pulled out the tray of chocolate chip muffins and placed them atop the oven. He retrieved a toothpick and inspected each muffin to see if the batter was completely cooked on the inside. All appeared to have passed the test as Ethan dumped the toothpick into the nearby trash can.

"Now that is how you make muffins, Krissy," he smiled cockily.

She was still in a daze from a few minutes before; how his eyes were pierced into hers and the soft touch of his fingers were upon her face. Kristina hated herself very much for feeling that way, once again. She idly began untying the knot to her apron when she decided it was best to put some distance between the two of them, before anyone got hurt.

"They look great. Thanks again, Ethan. You should be getting home to Tricia now, though." Kristina only managed to give him a weak smile before finding a wet rag to clean up remaining batter mix on the oven and counters.

She heard the soft shuffling of Ethan's boots behind her and she cursed herself for acting the way she was. "I mean, now that the muffins are done," Kristina said more convincingly, but with her back still turned to him.

"I don't mind helping you close up," Ethan offered.

This prompted Kristina to turn around and face him, "No. I can do it on my own."

Ethan and Kristina found themselves in a staring contest at that moment, both seemingly trying to see who was the most unnerved. Ethan was the first to make a move, striding about in inch closer to where she stood. A tiny gasp broke through her lips, barely audible but was heard from Ethan nonetheless; almost like a reality check, he took a step back and awoke from his reverie. His eyes lingered upon hers for a split second more until the sound of Kelly's door smacked closed.

There were heels clacking across the floor and then Ethan's name was being called to attention. A second call for Ethan was enough for him to release a sigh which sounded like in frustration, and then walked out of the kitchen to meet his girlfriend.

"Hey, babe," she heard Ethan greet his girlfriend. Call it childish, but every time she hears Ethan flirt with another woman she wants to ram her finger down her throat in disgust. But if that's the case that would mean she's not over Ethan, and she would like to think that she was. Kristina clenched her fists tightly and repeated the same mantra Alice instilled into her before leaving Yale.

Meanwhile, Kristina was almost done with cleaning the kitchen when she heard heels clacking out the door, and then complete silence followed. She put away the broom and dustpan into the tiny closet perched beside the fridge and headed to the front of the café. Ethan was gone as well, but there was a tiny piece of paper tacked onto a table near the entrance. Kristina retrieved the note, unfolding it to reveal Ethan's scrawled writing that read:

Sorry for leaving without saying bye.

Had a great time tonight, Krissy. –Ethan

There was no earth shattering news in that note or a declaration of him pledging his love for her, but what was written was a whole lot more than what she had ever dreamed of. They were best friends, and she would not trade that with or for anything or anyone else. She refolded the note and stuffed it into her pant pocket.

"Me too, Ethan."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry for the month long wait! Been pretty busy with school work but I have managed to finally get this chapter out of the way. I will say that there is a lot more language used in this chapter than any of the others, so just throwing that out there for warning! Also, a few seeds have been planted in this chapter that will just be the start to getting things rolling in this fic. Hope you all enjoy and thanks again for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Everything is courtesy of General Hospital. Tricia, Kyle, and Alice are mine.

Chapter 7

Kristina twitched her eyes open as the sunlight streaming from the window lay upon her. She found it difficult to keep them alert and awake though, as her lids succumbed to heavy slumber. With her eyes lulled shut, Kristina let the details from last night register into her mind. She and Kyle had stayed up late, watching 80s classic flicks all night curled up on her living room couch. Recognizing the feeling of bed sheets beneath her, Kristina guessed that Kyle must have carried her to her room after she fell asleep sometime during "Sixteen Candles." A smile grazed her lips at the prospect of Kyle taking care of her; with that she fought her tired eyes open and noticed a note lay on the pillow beside her.

Kyle had gone out with Michael once again, this time to the gym to work out and that he'd be home on time to take her out for lunch. Kristina could not help her smile grow wider, happy that Kyle and Michael have seem to become good buddies, but also the fact that she'd have her first morning to herself since returning home for the summer. That was not to take away from her daily breakfasts with her boyfriend, but she had been meaning to pick up a morning shift or two at Kelly's to help out her grandfather and the extra cash could be useful to her. After what had happened between her and her father at her welcome home party last week, Kristina was in no mood to make amends; that would also include not accepting money hand-outs from him either. But even before this latest strain, Kristina had been thinking of cutting money-ties with Sonny for awhile, and what better time to start than now?

Kristina got out of bed and went to her dresser, pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a simple baby blue t-shirt. Once she made herself presentable, Kristina grabbed her phone off her night stand to call her grandfather at Kelly's and let him know she would be coming in to help him with the morning rush. He was delighted to hear that, and promised her a breakfast will be waiting for her when she arrived.

Kristina stepped out onto her porch and was amazed at how beautiful the weather was that day; it wasn't hot nor chilly, but perfect enough for her to decide she'd walk to Kelly's instead. She knew of a quicker way to get there by foot, and that was to take the shortcut through the park. She was midway through when she realized taking the park route wasn't such a good idea.

"We meet again," Anthony Zacchara sneered. His eyes became shifty, as if he was searching for something or someone. "But it doesn't look like your bastard you call a boyfriend is with you."

Kristina shoved her hand into her pocket, fishing for her keys. "You don't even know Kyle."

"_Kyle_ wasn't who I was referring too," Anthony remarked with raised eyebrows.

Once Kristina grabbed a hold of her driver key, she clenched it between her middle and index fingers, using this as a mechanism to pull out of her pocket and defend herself if needed. "Then if it's Ethan you're referring to leave him alone. He's never done anything to you."

Anthony cackled at this. "Never…what are you kidding? You've seen the way he talks to me whenever you're a point of interest. Nothing but disrespect, I tell ya. If he wasn't my son's lackey his sorry ass would be dead by now."

Kristina said nothing; instead she tried to walk past him but was forcefully pushed back against a tree by Anthony, his hand crushing her chest painfully.

"But what I can't understand is why he cares so much over a useless little twit such as you," Anthony said through gritted teeth.

"Let go…of me…" Kristina cried through shortened breaths.

Anthony ignored her plea. "Of course, Sonny's kids would never serve a purpose. Not Dante. Not Mikey," he chuckled devilishly.

He raised one thumb up to her cheek, caressing it and said: "And definitely, definitely not you."

Kristina tried to protest, but Anthony ran his thumb down over her lips as he licked his own, "But you could always become a whore for me, darling."

At this Kristina bit down hard on his thumb, eliciting a loud growl from Anthony as he pulled away in reaction. She quickly snatched out her driver's key and targeted the point at his eye. She just missed, poking him hard in the corner of his left eye. It was enough as he covered his eye in sheer pain, and she utilized the opportunity to run away.

"You bitch!" Kristina heard him shout. "You'll pay for this!" But her only focus was running as far and fast as she could, but she regrettably knew those words would inevitably catch up to her one way or another.

* * *

><p>Ethan walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel into his and Tricia's bedroom. A duffle bag was set on top of their bed with a one-worded note from his girlfriend laid in it: pack!<p>

He laughed to himself, clearly amused at how Tricia was forcing him to pack now as he would always leave things such as these for the last minute. He rolled up the note into a tiny ball and threw it into the empty trashcan across the room, hitting a perfect free-throw.

Ethan set aside the wet towel and retrieved to his dresser, pulling out a couple pairs of jeans and t-shirts to pack for his weekend trip to the Poconos with Tricia. He eyed her bulky bag that was propped atop her night stand, a sign that she was clearly excited and anxious for their getaway. He was too, but he was truly more anxious to spend time with his girlfriend without having Kristina anywhere nearby.

Ethan and Kristina had not been alone together since that night at Kelly's six days ago. They have had run-ins, but with their significant others by their sides. One of those was a spontaneous meeting at Alexis' office when Ethan came for a surprise lunch date with Tricia, but was surprised instead to find himself in the presence of a mini make-out session between Kristina and Kyle outside the office. His stomach had churned uncomfortably at the sight and he purposely interrupted them to put an end to it. But what instinctively made his stomach do flip flops was that he and Kristina had almost done the very same thing that night at the diner, and had he not found the sense to stop himself he would have willingly gave in. The thought sent shivers down his spine.

The thoughts that have accompanied him since then have not been good, at least to his present and future relationship with Tricia. Ethan had dreamt of that night with Kristina every night while he laid in bed, replaying it over and over except with a different ending—that he had no restrain and kissed her so long and passionately that they both needed to come up for much needed air afterwards. Then he picked her up and placed her on top of the kitchen counter, never breaking their gaze on one another. He'd whisper sweet nothings into her ear—such as how beautiful she truly was, and she'd respond with her hot breath on his neck, dropping delicate kisses to the pulse of his throat. And before their lips would meet again, each dream would end at the sound of heels clicking across the floor, Tricia's voice calling for his attention…and then he'd wake.

Ethan shook his head to rid of his trance and was shocked to see he was now on the edge of his bed, holding his bracelet from Kristina in his hand. He supposed he took it out of his pocket subconsciously. As he stared down at it, Ethan wondered when this sudden attraction for Kristina had started. He was so defiant to her advances towards him not too long ago, and now here he was basically yearning for her touch. How could this get so out of hand? Kristina had told him everything he wanted to hear for so long—that she was done chasing him and moved on with someone else, and a reconciliation of friendship was more than welcomed. She was past the phase of pursuing him as her love interest. Her maturity level was now as high as he'd hoped for. So why wasn't he damn happy?

Ethan knew he had the probable answer but didn't want to believe or accept it. He loved Tricia very much. Kristina Corinthos-Davis was not the woman for him and he told her that. There are too many people against the two of them being together. He agreed he'd rather live than die at the hands of Sonny Corinthos. The age difference was still a significant issue. Kristina was intelligent beyond her years and had more going for her than he would ever have. It would never work, he told himself. He liked to live his life on the edge of danger, and he would never allow Kristina be exposed to that; he would never forgive himself if Kristina got hurt on the account of him.

_She's too good for that,_ he thought. _She's too good for me._

Ethan swallowed the lump that irritated the back of his throat and took a deep breath. After reassuring himself the reasons why a romantic relationship with Kristina couldn't exist, he still wanted to settle for a friendship. Maybe they couldn't have what they once had, but they could still maintain a civil relationship. Ethan grabbed his cell phone to check the time. With his phone palmed in one hand and his bracelet in the other, he thought a friendly card game with his friend would do no harm. If he knew Kristina well he'd guess that she was at Kelly's; with that, he retrieved the pack of playing cards from the top of the dresser and left.

When he drove up to Kelly's, Ethan noticed Kristina's car was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she was with Kyle somewhere else today he thought before rolling his eyes. But since he was there, he figured a hot cup of coffee wouldn't hurt.

Ethan entered the small café and saw Mike behind the counter clearly looking tired and overworked. The morning rush seemingly done a number on him, as he was apparently the only one working this morning.

"Hey, Mike. Short-handed again I see," Ethan said looking around.

Mike exhaled, "Unfortunately, but my lovely granddaughter is on her way to help out." He suddenly paused and looked down at his wrist watch.

"Wow, hadn't realized how late it was. Kristina should have been here at least fifteen minutes ago," Mike said in concern.

Ethan too was concerned. "Well, that's not like her to be late. Should I go and see where she is?" He had already stepped off his stool to leave when Mike started waving his hands for him to stay put.

"No, it's okay Ethan. She probably hit traffic or something. I bet you she'll run through those doors any second and start apologizing for being so _drastically_ late," Mike chuckled. "My granddaughter can be so hard on herself sometimes. So you stay put, I'll go get you your usual order."

Ethan smiled and watched Mike retreat back to the kitchen. While Mike may have calmed his worries down, it didn't do much to ease Ethan's. He tapped his fingers on the wooden counter impatiently, throwing glances over his shoulder to the door hoping to see the cute brunette's appearance. Still nothing.

Mike returned with a fresh cup of coffee and a cheese Danish and set it in front of Ethan. He thanked him and took only a sip before placing the cup back down before him. "Are you sure you don't want me to help out until Krissy gets here? It's still quite busy around here."

"Nonsense," Mike said. "You're a customer. Just sit and be comfortable. In the meantime, I'll be in the kitchen. I've got some things in the oven to take care of."

"And I'll let you know when Kristina is here," Ethan told him before Mike excused himself.

Ethan kept his eyes trained at the entrance, and jumped when a minute later Kristina burst through the doors. She had a deer in the headlights look when she spotted him staring at her from across the room, and rushed out of there as quick as she had come in.

He knew something was definitely wrong and ran out to go after her. Ethan looked left and right, trying to see which direction she had run in. But he didn't need to go far as he heard Kristina's sniffles coming from the bench behind him. The sight before him broke his heart; her eyes were bloodshot red, tear stains on her face were being glossed over with fresh new tears, and her hands she used to try to shield her face were shaking.

Ethan kneeled down in front of her and removed her hands from her face, clasping the both of them into his own to calm them down. He let Kristina have a few minutes to get herself together, at least until her tears appeared to be no longer existent.

"Tell me what happened," he asked in a soothing voice. She opened her mouth to answer and instead hiccupped, willing her tears to silently fall once more. Ethan knew something terrible must have happened because he had never seen her this shaken up and upset since the night he found her at the lake house after being beaten to a bloody pulp by Kiefer. This realization both angered and scared him. He began to search her skin for any bruises, and then lifted her chin up to attain her attention.

"Did someone hurt you, Krissy?"

Kristina was initially hesitant before answering him with a nod of her head. His blood was boiling, already etching images in his mind of Kyle possibly laying a hand on her though there were no visible marks on her to indicate that. Or maybe he had done or said something to make her like this. Ethan didn't know for sure—he had his theories—but no evidence. He wasn't going to get much out of her there on a bench outside and decided it may be best to go somewhere private to talk. He asked for Kristina to stay where she was, and then went back inside Kelly's to let Mike know that Kristina wasn't feeling well and that he would take her home.

He returned to see Kristina still on the bench but was no longer crying. Instead, she was motionless. Ethan told her that he would be taking her home, and did not get a response back; this worried him emphatically. He waited a few beats more for a sign that she was okay or anything that signified she was going with him. But she remained still.

"Come here, baby." Ethan bent down to hoist her up, and then picked her up into his arms. Her body almost immediately molded into his arms in fitting comfort, her face nestled in his chest and her arms securely wrapped around his neck.

"I like when you call me that," she whispered into his ear.

Ethan fondly smiled at this, but didn't know what to make of it. "You're alright," he replied.

* * *

><p>Ethan pulled up in front of the lake house and turned his car ignition off. Kristina was silent the whole ride home. Though her mind was overtaken by what had occurred between her and Anthony, what Kristina had said to Ethan in reference to him calling her 'baby' bothered her even more. She didn't know how she could let such a Freudian slip happen. She supposed she could partially blame the déjà vu she experienced, as that moment was rather reminiscent to another time in her life where Ethan had been at her side at her most vulnerable state. And here he was once again, her knight in shining armor.<p>

That thought left a bitter taste in her mouth. Kristina was done having Ethan come to her rescue every single time she was the least bit vulnerable, and the vulnerability alone was already a sore spot to contend with. She was also sick of being pushed and bullied around by men like the Bauers and Anthony Zacchara.

Kristina saw Ethan get out of the car through the corners of her eyes, and followed him walk around the car to the passenger side. He opened her door and stood there for a few seconds, waiting until Kristina made at least some kind of motion. She was aware of this, and just when he looked like he was going to carry her out of the car she slapped his arm away, storming past him out of the car to her front porch.

She was angry. A mean streak was coursing through her veins, fueled by the aggravation today had surmounted. Kristina heard Ethan call behind her but ignored him. She already had unlocked her door and swung it open by the time Ethan finally reached her.

"Kristina, what is the matter with you?" he asked completely dumbfounded.

She gave him a piercing glare and stalked off into the kitchen, fetching a glass from the cupboard to pour some water in it. Ethan rushed in and looked at her stricken with confusion, but she just doused the water down her throat in one big gulp and slammed the glass down at the table.

"I don't understand why you're acting this way," Ethan said with a low voice. "But whatever the reason, you have to tell me." He gripped her shoulders, not in a controlling manner, but in a reassuring way to let her know she can trust him. After looking into his concerned eyes, Kristina shrugged off his hands and looked down.

With her hand raised at him, she said: "Please don't touch me."

Kristina didn't have to look up to know how Ethan's face looked at the moment. He took a lengthy intake of breath, and then asked again more cautiously: "What happened?"

"You!" she finally shouted. "It's you! It's my dad! It's Kiefer! And, it's that old lecher Anthony!"

By now Kristina had hauled the glass she drank from a minute ago to the wall, watching its pieces shatter to the floor. She grunted out a heavy sigh and walked to the mess, picking up a dust pan along the way to clean it up. But as she did so, she silently cried once more. The tears were running more rapidly than before, each drop to the floor was like rain hitting against the outside pavement. Ethan kneeled down next to her, gently releasing her grip on the dustpan to place it to the side. The shard of glass that was in her palm was plucked away by him as well. Despite her resistance at first, she let his arms wrap around her and Kristina couldn't help but collapse into them. She was too tired to fight. Too tired to hide. And, quite frankly, too tired to push away the inevitable.

They stayed in their crawled position for a while, trying to seemingly hold the other together until Kristina made the first move to pull away. Ethan had his right hand to her face, wiping away the stray pieces of hair that clung to her tear-stained face. They were still on the floor, their close proximity causing their knees to brush each others. The tension was mounting and Kristina felt her whole body turn jelly-like. Ethan's hand drifted down to her neck and then to her shoulder. Her body jerked forward by the force of his hand leading her closer to him.

Then flashes of her earlier encounter plagued her mind and vision. How Anthony's finger had traced her cheek and then her lips was disturbing in of itself, but his degrading suggestion afterwards left her so dirty and disgusted she suddenly shot backward away from Ethan and up onto her feet.

"No Ethan, I'm not a whore!" she cried.

Kristina wrapped her arms around herself protectively, stepping even further back. "I'm not a whore," she whispered with her eyes shut closed.

"Kristina—," she heard Ethan call beside her. He reached out to grab her, but Kristina—still clouded with the vision of her and Anthony from earlier—shrugged him off.

"Ethan, don't. I don't want Anthony to be right!"

Now it was Ethan's turn to get angry. "Anthony? That son of a bitch was near you again?" But before Kristina could answer his question, Ethan didn't seem to want to hear it. "I told you not to be alone!"

"Ethan, I'm not going to act like a total stranger in my own home town! I'm not going to lock myself at home the whole summer," Kristina replied, very steamed.

Ethan began to pace. "I'm not asking you to do that. I've asked you to not be alone—"

"Never mind, we're not going to argue about this. What did he say to you? Where did you see him?"

"At the park…on my way to Kelly's," Kristina said in a low voice.

"And then what?" he hastily asked.

"Nothing at first, he noticed you weren't with me and jabbed about us a little is all," she slowly said, but that did not fool Ethan.

"No-no that's not all; you're this upset for a reason Krissy, and I want to know why."

Kristina hesitated, tucking a loose stay of hair behind her ear. "He taunted me, and when I tried to get past him he grabbed me."

Ethan's eyes were blazing, his nostrils were flaring, and his jaw was clenched shut but kept his demeanor calm but curt. "And?"

"And he said something about my father and his children, us being a waste of breath basically. And…" she stopped short.

"You said you didn't want Anthony to be right about something, Kristina," Ethan pointed out, trying to further her story along.

She gulped. Anthony's face was etched into her mind at that moment. The way Anthony had licked his lips promiscuously made her shudder. "He said that I don't serve a purpose but that I would if I became his whore," Kristina blurted.

Ethan's face was contorted in all sorts of emotions Kristina couldn't make out of, until he said darkly: "He what?"

"That was when I poked him in the eye with my car key to escape and I ran. But he yelled and told me that I'll be hearing from him soon and—oh Ethan, I can't stay here anymore," Kristina cried. She was walking past him when Ethan spun her back around and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You will never have to deal with that bastard again, I promise you that. Everything will be okay," he assured her, but something about this sounded off to Kristina.

"Ethan, please don't do anything you're going to regret," she warned.

He pulled away from their embrace and looked her deep in the eye, "Trust me, killing him will not be a regret of mine."

"Oh no, Ethan!" she cried. "Please, stop. Don't do that. We'll go to Johnny and he'll take care of it-,"

"No he won't, Krissy! There's only so much he can do, and that was proven today when Anthony interrogated you like that."

"And _killing_ him will be better? Be serious, Ethan."

The pair stood before each other wide-eyed. They did not have a solution the both can agree with, and that worried Kristina. She looked down at herself and noticed how disheveled she was, and then realized Ethan's t-shirt had tear-soaked spots all over. Kristina exhaled; maybe it was best they clean up before they made any hasty decisions.

"I guess I'll go change and look more presentable. And I'll find you another shirt to wear if you'd like," Kristina said.

Ethan rubbed his palm up and down his cheek as he thought. "Kristina, I'm sorry this has happened to you. I'm sure your vacation hasn't started off the way I'm sure you hoped it would. But please, don't choose to leave. What I mean is that I'm really sorry…for _everything_."

She knew what he meant. "I know…and thank you. This is why I think despite everything we should still keep some sort of _distance_."

He appeared to disagree with her comment as he looked ready to protest, but a wave of male voices could be heard suddenly in the next room.

"Ethan, that's Kyle and Michael. You need to leave," she said, directing him to the back door. "You can leave through here."

Ethan begrudgingly followed Kristina as she quietly opened the door, but he paused before stepping out. "I'll leave now, but we're not pushing this thing with Anthony under the rug. I'll figure out a way to keep you—and Kyle—safe."

He wiped the remaining of her tear stains with the pad of his thumb and said, "Take care of yourself, luv," before giving her a sweet kiss to her cheek and then leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Surprise! I managed to give you all a quick update. I just had Spring Break and unfortunately return to the workload tomorrow, so I had some free time to write. I just want to make some things clear before we proceed further with this fic.

1.) Anthony is still Johnny's father in WAWY. I haven't watched GH in some time, but heard that he is now his grandfather and Claudia his mother. To me, that sounds silly. So I'm leaving it the way it originally was written.

2.) Abby Haver is still alive in this fic.

I hope that you all enjoy reading this chapter. Thanks to all the people who are reading this fic, means a lot! And thank you to those who review. Your thoughts encourage me to write! So please if you have the time let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to GH except for my made up characters.

Chapter 8

Ethan returned to his apartment with a forlorn expression on his face. He did not want to leave Kristina the way that he did—helpless to put her out of her misery. But that misery had a name, and unfortunately it was Anthony Zacchara. His blood boiled and his fists were clenched tight every time he even thought of that old man. He should be locked away at Pentonville—away from Port Charles and especially away from Kristina—but Ethan's good ole' buddy just had to protect his father. Why? Ethan didn't know, but he wished Johnny would do a better job at keeping his father at bay.

But Ethan did know one thing; he wasn't going anywhere this weekend, not when Kristina needed him now more than anything. Tricia will have to understand, he thought. Poconos will always be there. He just wished he could say that about Kristina with exact certainty.

Ethan stripped off his shirt and threw it into the laundry basket at the corner of his room. He made his way to the bathroom and was stunned to see that Tricia was home early. She just stepped out of the shower with a towel to cover herself when she noticed Ethan's presence.

"Hi, honey," she greeted, pecking a kiss to his lips. "Thought I'd leave work early so we can get a head start on our weekend."

Ethan stood before her shirtless, still stunned to see her. He blinked a few times until he registered what she said. "Oh," was all he could muster. He saw Tricia's perky smile fade into a firm pout.

"That's all you have to say? Aren't you just as excited as I am to have some alone time with each other?" Hoping to enlighten him a bit, Tricia inched her towel lower, exposing the skin just above her breasts.

He watched as the towel finally slipped off her body, revealing Tricia in all her glory. Ethan couldn't deny her beautiful body, but he still found himself planted a foot away from her and speechless. Tricia took note of this and decided to come to him instead. Her hands pressed against his bare chest as she looked up at him inquisitively.

"Is something wrong?" she asked innocently.

Ethan gulped before answering, "I was just going to take a quick shower before I—"

He paused, trying to figure out how best to call off their weekend away. Clearly Tricia wanted to get started right then and there, but he just could not adhere to her sexual advances. He bent down to pick up the towel at her feet.

"Before—Ethan what are you doing?" Tricia asked. Ethan eyed her body once more and sighed.

He wrapped the white towel around her, reaching for her hands to hold it up. "Dry up and change. We have to talk."

Tricia nodded her head at his quest. Ethan felt her eyes bore holes into his back as he stepped out of the room. He could tell she was confused and slightly hurt, and he knew she'd be even more so after he tells her what he had to tell her.

Ethan rubbed his sculpted stomach absentmindedly until the sensation of cool air hit his bare back suddenly, causing him to walk to his dresser to fetch a shirt. He threw on a blue cotton tee when he heard the bathroom door latch open behind him; he turned to see Tricia standing at the doorway.

"You wanted to talk," she said softly, a hint of fear detected in her tone. Ethan ran a hand through his hair before motioning for the both of them to sit on the bed.

"Tricia, I can't go away this weekend," he said.

Tricia's forehead creased in bewilderment. "Why, do you have work to do with Johnny or something?"

"Yeah…something like that," he said unconvincingly. "I have to help him with his father." Ethan looked down as he said this, afraid that Tricia would be able to tell if he were lying. And it wasn't like he was completely fibbing, but it was misleading as he made no mention of why he needed to control Anthony. Or who was the reason for it, rather.

"Oh, well I'm sure Johnny could handle Anthony by himself for two days," she said.

"He could…but Anthony is just so out of control these days. Johnny is just begging me to help out," Ethan replied. Now he can admit he was lying through his teeth. Tricia got up and grabbed the phone off the receiver.

"Um honey, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to call Johnny. If Alexis could give me the weekend off I'm sure Johnny will let you as well," Tricia said with the phone already at her ear.

"No, you can't!" Ethan rushed over and ripped the phone away to hang it up. Tricia had asked what he was doing as he panted, trying to get his breath steady.

"Uh—he's not home. He's not home. He told me—he told me he was going to take care of some business in Fair Oaks and he won't be back until later. Much later." Another lie, he thought but didn't care.

"Honey, come on. It's only for two days! I've been looking forward to this trip since you told me earlier in the week. I had it circled on my calendar at work. Please don't take this away from me," Tricia pleaded. She brushed her fingers at the nape of his hair as she said this. Ethan knew she was trying to lure him away with her, but he couldn't up and leave Kristina. She needs me, he thought. He would not let Anthony get his grimy paws on her again.

Ethan brought Tricia's hands down from his neck and into her lap. He looked deep into her eyes. They were a pool of ocean blue, unlike Kristina's honey brown orbs, but equally beautiful. He saw a mixture of anxiety and excitement that lay in his girlfriend's eyes; then he remembered the pain and sadness that coursed in Kristina's. Ethan was undeniably torn between the two women.

"I'm going to shower," he proclaimed. He found a coward way out, but he needed to buy some time. He unbuttoned his jeans, stepped out of them and left them strewn about on the floor. Patting at the sides of his boxers, Ethan forgot that his cell phone was in his pant pocket. He retrieved them off the floor to get it when he noticed Tricia was staring at something by his feet.

"What's that?" she asked. Ethan followed her gaze and saw nothing.

"What?"

"That," she pointed. He looked in both directions, and by the time his eyes landed on the object of question Tricia was already there to pick it up in her hands.

It was his bracelet.

"Is this yours?" she asked as she studied it. Ethan felt beads of sweat prickle at the tip of his forehead.

"No," he lied.

"It came out of your pocket, though," she pointed out.

Now was the time to act stupid, he told himself. "It did? Well, I guess throw it out. Doesn't look like anything important."

He felt sick to his stomach for saying this, but that didn't seem to sway Tricia anyway. "Ethan, it's a bracelet." She looked up at him, but all he did was shrug and stuck his hand out.

"Give it to me." He walked to the mini trash can by their desk and threw it in. Ethan took a momentary pause to look down at it before turning back to his girlfriend. "Now it's nothing."

He strode to the bathroom with his phone in hand and shut the door behind him, his head resting against it. Ethan pushed off after a moment, and went to turn the water on for his shower. But he did not go in immediately; instead, he dialed a few numbers on his phone and raised it to his ear.

"Hey Johnny, I need your help."

* * *

><p>Kristina and Kyle were alone at the lake house; Michael had gone home about an hour ago, mumbling something about needing to help Abby with an errand. With Alexis at the office and Molly away at theater school, a nice quiet night at home was something Kristina would welcome with open arms.<p>

The events that occurred earlier in the day had been temporarily relinquished from Kristina's mind. She felt it was necessary to obtain a cool and calm demeanor while Kyle was around; there was no need to drag him into her mess with Anthony…and her mess with Ethan. She was not going to let herself fall for her former flame again, that was for sure. Kyle had been nothing but good to her, and she especially could use some stability in her life for once—and Kyle definitely provided that.

However, the words Ethan last said to her reverberated in her mind, and her cheek still tingled from the farewell kiss he laid there. And as much as she would like to deny it, Ethan still had a way with her heart, which wasn't always such a good thing. He wanted to help her with Anthony, and when she told him distance between them would be more suitable, a look of disapproval shone on his face with little subtlety. She didn't care; she's determined to fight her own battles without his help.

Kyle surprised Kristina with a kiss to the same cheek Ethan had kissed earlier; the tingly feeling evaporated instantly. "Wanna fool around?" Kyle asked, a sly smile painted on his face.

Kristina had yet to answer his question when Kyle already started kissing her lips, but her lips remained pursed. Kyle noticed this and pulled back. "Are you not in the mood?"

Bingo, she thought. "I just don't feel right doing it here in my mother's house." Kristina was uncomfortable, but that obviously wasn't the main reason. "I'm sorry, can we just watch TV instead?"

Kyle was clearly unhappy. "Babe, your mom isn't home. Neither is Molly."

"I know that, but it still weirds me out."

"How?" he asked with a raised voice. "It's the first time since we came here that we're alone. Can you blame me if I'm a bit antsy to finally be close to you?"

This pushiness that Kyle was inflicting on Kristina became a little too familiar to her. "Kyle, relax. We can do something else, go out or something. But please, don't force this issue any more than you already have." She stood her ground, something she failed to do with her last serious relationship.

Kyle nodded and gave her an apologetic smile. "Okay. But you can be so damn irresistible girl." Kristina laughed and dropped a small kiss to his lips.

"I know I can be," she winked playfully. "I'm just going to grab my shoes upstairs. We can go get ice cream or something. I know a great place that sells the best ice cream in all of upstate New York."

"Sounds like a date," he said. "I'll go start the car."

"Great," Kristina said cheekily. She waited until he walked out of the door before making her move to her room. Once there, she shut the door behind her and decided to make a phone call. Scrolling through the Js on her contact list, she located Johnny Z. and dialed his number.

"Johnny, it's me Krissy. Kristina Davis. Listen, I need to ask you for a favor. Can you meet me at Cups in say 20 minutes? Good. See you then. Thanks. Bye."

* * *

><p>Johnny walked into the small but quaint ice cream shop Kristina had asked to meet him at, but he couldn't spot her. Then he felt someone tug at her shirt from behind; he turned and found himself looking down at the petite brunette, her eyebrows raised in alarm.<p>

"You know you just completely walked past us," Kristina said with a laugh.

Johnny put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Us?"

"Kyle and I," she turned to point him out. He saw Kyle wave hello and he politely waved back. He looked back down at Kristina.

"I thought you had to talk to me alone?" Johnny asked.

"I do, and this is our time to talk. Make it look like you're going to order something," she said, motioning him towards the counter.

"Hi, can I help you sir," the man at the register asked. Johnny stuttered but Kristina was quick to tell the man they were still deciding, and the man nodded and retrieved to the back.

"First Ethan had me do him a favor and now you. At least I can think of myself as being reliable," he remarked cockily.

"Ethan? What did he need from you?" Kristina curiously asked.

"He basically just told me to watch out for you while he's gone, and I told him I would," he said.

"Gone?"

"Yes, he and Tricia are away for the weekend. He actually tried to get out of it, but apparently Tricia wasn't having it," he said never taking his eyes off the menu. "Hmm, that hot double fudge sundae looks pretty good."

Kristina shook her head and snatched the menu away from Johnny. "Would you please?"

"Get the sundae, I just might. Give me back the menu so I can look at the price." He started prying it away from Kristina but she remained firm and hid it behind her back.

"Come on be serious now. What else did he say?"

"Ethan told me about the incident between you and my father. I'm so sorry about that. I take my eyes off the old man for a minute and he pulls a stunt like that. Jesus." Johnny noticed Kristina's head bowed down at this, and looked away annoyed at himself.

"I appreciate that you still feel like you can come to me after I failed at protecting you," he spoke quietly.

Kristina's head shot up to look at him. "It's not your fault Anthony is a perv. You can't be blamed for that. And you have your own life to live too; you can't always watch his every move, I understand."

Johnny returned her gaze and smiled slightly. "Thank you. But I still will make sure you will never be in a proposition like that again. I can promise you that."

A smile grazed her lips, "Thank you. Was there anything else Ethan said?"

Johnny shook his head no. "Just that he doesn't want you in any more danger. You know how adamant he can be. No children should be playing with the old man's fire."

Kristina's smile faded at this. "He still considers me a child?"

Johnny took note of her change in attitude and said assuringly, "You definitely aren't a child in Ethan's eyes. You never have been. He just says that to make himself feel better about the two of you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh come on, you of all people haven't realized? Deep down Ethan likes you, more than he will ever admit. I think coming to terms with that is what's setting him back."

Kristina was in disbelief. "Johnny, please. He has Tricia now. Someone he is completely in love with, and I have Kyle over there who never had shame in dating me, and he's only a year younger that Ethan."

Now it was Johnny shaking his head. "Krissy, Kyle is a great guy and I'm glad you found someone else that makes you happy. But please don't stand here and act like you still don't love Ethan. You had droopy puppy-dog eyes over Ethan since he came to town. Kyle may have gotten you over Ethan for the time being, but your eyes still brighten whenever his name is mentioned.

"And while Ethan does a good job hiding it, his feelings for you have only gotten stronger. The reason he didn't want to go on his trip with Tricia is because he would be away from you. Now, tell me with a straight face that he doesn't feel the same way about you as you still do about him." Johnny had opened a can of worms at that moment, and all Kristina could do was blink back at him.

Kyle appeared in front of them suddenly; he hand-shaked Johnny and asked the duo what was going on. Johnny grabbed the menu from behind Kristina's back and told him he was trying to order but Kristina wasn't having it. "Apparently she thinks I should go on a diet, but I disagree. What do you think Kyle?"

Kristina was listening to their verbal exchanges but was processing none of it. She was still stuck on what Johnny had said just moments before and had no idea what to make of it. Maybe Ethan just needed time alone with Tricia and she'd be forgotten. Johnny was crazy, she thought. He doesn't have feelings for me, she tried to convince herself. And even if he did, that ship had sailed.

Kyle asking Kristina if she wanted seconds startled her out of her train of thought. "No, that ship has sailed!" she blurted. Kyle and Johnny both looked at her confused and she realized that they were asking if she wanted more ice cream.

"I mean, uh-no I'm okay," she answered, her eyes staring down at the floor embarrassed. Kyle said goodbye to Johnny and informed his girlfriend he'd wait for her in the car.

Kristina was still a step behind, watching her boyfriend exit Cups and realized after he hadn't paid for their ice cream. "He forgot to pay," she said aloud. "Let me see if I have enough money in my wallet."

She was digging in her purse for the money when Johnny interrupted. "Kristina, didn't you hear? I'll pay for you guys."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that," Kristina said. But Johnny already gave his card to the cashier.

He signed a slip of paper and received his receipt. "Just did," he said with a goofy smile. He looked down at Kristina's mouth wide open and laughed. "No need to thank me."

Johnny lifted her jaw up to shut her mouth, still laughing. "Look, I know what I said was out of line, you and Ethan's relationship is none of my business. I just thought it was about time I shed some clarity on the two of you. But it looks like the both of you are too obstinate to do anything about it."

He was already walking past her when she rushed up in front of him to stop him. "Wait, I never told you my favor!"

"I already told you I will keep Anthony from you," he said.

"Okay, but my favor is about Ethan," she began and waited until Johnny was giving her his full attention and then continued. "I don't want him anywhere near Anthony either. He's on the verge of doing something to your father on the account of me that he will end up regretting."

"Done. Is that all?" Johnny inquired.

"And second, I want Ethan away from me as far and often as possible," she said, relieving a huge exhale of air she hadn't realized she was holding in.

Johnny slightly chuckled at this. "Ha, you're serious?"

"I'm dead serious."

Johnny chuckled again, running a hand through his short brown hair and sighed. "Ethan would never let that happen. Before you came home I told him to leave you alone, and he's done everything so far to defy my request."

Kristina hesitated, thinking what to say next. "If the two of us are left alone again I'm afraid to wonder what could happen next," she told him, silently hoping for a bit of confidentiality. Johnny was perplexed, but Kristina wouldn't let him ask any more questions. "Please?"

* * *

><p>Johnny returned to his penthouse to see Anthony watering one of his precious plants on the patio. He threw his car keys long and hard across the room, but missed his father by an inch. It landed at his feet, and he turned around to face his son. Johnny could see from where he was standing the large purple bruise that laid near his father's eye, and was impressed with the work Kristina had done there.<p>

"Looks like Ms. Corinthos got you pretty darn good," Johnny mused. "Too bad she couldn't poke right into your beady little eyeball, you dirty son of a b**ch."

Anthony kissed one of the pedals of his orchard and swaggered into the living room where Johnny was. "You watch your mouth or you'll be the one I put the hit on." Anthony said, standing eye level to his son and then faced his wrinkly right cheek to Johnny.

"Now, say sorry and give your loving doting father a kiss," he instructed. But Johnny was quick to slap his father hard, his head whipping at the strong blow.

"If you ever, ever get your paws on her again, or so much look at her you're done! Do you hear me?"

Anthony rose a hand to his stinging cheek, a devilish grin playing across his features. "Johnny boy, if I knew you wanted to bed Kristina yourself I wouldn't have never put the moves on her."

"You are a sick man," Johnny spat. "We do not touch any of Sonny's kids, and that's final."

Anthony was gleaming. He stood back, walked to the coffee table and retrieved an envelope; he then handed it to his son. "You sure about that? Because this baby just came for you in the mail."

Johnny accepted the envelope with a glare. He pulled out the invitation just enough to read its introductory text: Johnny Zacharra is cordially invited to celebrate the engagement party of Mr. Michael Corinthos and Ms. Abby Haver.

"See, it's addressed to your name but if you read between the lines they've invited me too," Anthony said, his eyebrows shot up in amusement.

"Whatever you have planned to do at this event you cancel it now," Johnny ordered.

Anthony chuckled. "Never command your father again," he said, and then returned back to the patio to tend to his plant.

Johnny rolled his eyes and looked down at the invitation in his hand. "sh*t."

He threw the card back down at the table when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID and then left for his bedroom to answer it in private.

"Ethel, what's up?"

His friend appeared to hesitate on the other end of the call, then said quietly: "How's Kristina?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "She's fine. I just came from seeing her." Then he decided to toy with Ethan. "In fact, she was lip smacking with her boyfriend. Yup, they looked rather cozy up against a building and-"

He was cut off once his friend yelled for him to shut up. "Alright, alright I'm just messing with ya. She's good. No need to keep checking up on her, she's a big girl."

"Yes I know but-"

"But you care about her well being yet you don't "love" her, I get it," Johnny said. "Though there is some news that you might be interested in."

"What's that?"

"I just got invited to Michael and Abby's engagement party. I don't understand why, but low and behold I am. I guess he must have put his father's feelings aside and wants me there anyway. But it seems that my father has something up his sleeve. I'll try to find out what that could be, but he's usually pretty discrete about these things."

He heard a long, drawn out sigh from Ethan then Tricia's voice muttering something to him. "Hey listen, I have to go. Tricia wants to go sight see. Please try to figure out what Anthony has planned. I'll be back in Port Charles in less than 48 hours, and then we'll discuss what to do then. Was there anything else about Kristina?"

Johnny mulled over what Kristina had told him about keeping Ethan away from her. She was pretty adamant and he gave her his word after a long moment. He didn't think that were possible; Ethan would find a way to see her and be her protecter despite her wishes. She boldly stated that she felt safe with Kyle and that was enough. Johnny did not believe that. Kyle really had no idea what emotional baggage a girl like Kristina Corinthos carried; he wouldn't bare it, he couldn't. And Kristina was oblivious to this all.

Ethan Lovett would go to the ends of the earth to protect Kristina; Johnny knew this. Kyle Wallace didn't. And after Johnny's little meeting with her earlier, Kristina Davis didn't know either. So Johnny decided it was best to warn his best friend of Kristina's intentions. He promised to help her, and by telling Ethan her secret he was; no way would she be safe with Kyle only.

"Look, I have to go."

"Wait Ethan-"

But all Johnny heard in response was a dial tone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's been three weeks since Ethan had last seen Kristina. He returned from his weekend trip with Tricia hoping to be a little bit more relaxed than he was when he left Port Charles; instead, he was more tense than ever. The couple had a few arguments during their time together, notably one on the night before they were expected to go back home.

If he could have had a second chance to do things differently, Ethan probably would have; the amount of time he spent on his phone calling or texting Johnny put a strain on things with his girlfriend.

"Honey, again put the phone away," Tricia complained. When Ethan made no sign of turning his phone off, Tricia took it out of his hands and flung it across their hotel room. They watched it hit the wall and break into three shattered pieces.

"Was that really necessary?" Ethan fumed. He removed the bedcovers off his body and stalked towards the end of the room, picking up the remains of his Android. "Great," he muttered through a harsh exhale of breath.

"Hallelujah," Tricia exaggeratedly praised with her hands raised to the air.

Ethan was far from humored. "What is your damn problem?"

"My problem?" his girlfriend asked through a sarcastic laugh. "Why didn't you just ask Johnny to go on this trip with you? You've talked more to him than you have all weekend with me!" Tricia yanked the bedcovers off of her body to go meet him, and stood face to face with him in nothing but a slinky pink lingerie nightie.

"You haven't even..." Tricia trailed off, hanging her head low with an empty smile. Ethan didn't know what to do but just stand and wait until she was ready to finish her statement. She looked up at him with a tear cascading down her flushed cheek. "You haven't even...touched me yet Ethan. Not once."

The Aussie felt a lump rise in his throat as the words hit him, knowing they were the truth. "Sure I have," he softly replied in attempt to deviate from the facts. Tricia just shook her head no at him.

"No...you haven't. And...I certainly have my suspicions," she said.

He stared blankly into her blue irises that were surrounded by a sharp contrast of red, undoubtedly caused by the onrushing of her silent tears. Ethan wanted to assure her that everything was all right, but he couldn't find the heart to lie to her beautiful face any more. A blonde curl tendril fell in front of her face, and he blindly reached out to brush it away.

"There's more business with Johnny than you're letting on," Tricia stated matter-of-fact. "Anthony isn't the problem."

Ethan shook his head. "That's not true."

"No?" she asked, annoyed that he was even daring her. "For the six months we have been together you have never let Johnny's father get in the way of us. Why should now be any different?"

"You don't understand," Ethan said taking her hand. "Anthony has entered territory he should have never meddled with. It's a lot more to handle than anything he's done before."

"It's worse than being the prime suspect for Siobhan McKenna's murder?" Tricia asked in disbelief. She pulled her hand out of his grasp and walked past him, standing by the patio door with her back turned.

Ethan let out a heavy sigh. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Nothing can be worse than openly killing an innocent individual like Siobhan, but is it bad for him to think that Kristina's life in jeopardy can top that?

"It's something that can lead up to that again," he said with a quiver he couldn't disguise.

He watched his girlfriend's shoulders slump at his words, and then slowly turned around to meet his eyes. "You are scared," she whispered. "I can tell."

Tricia pressed her palm to his bare chest, feeling his pacing heartbeat.

"I'm okay," he said as convincingly as he could.

"Could have fooled me."

Ethan didn't respond to her touch. He didn't want her to see his shaky hands, so he kept them out of sight, hidden deep in his sweat pockets.

"Is it anything that Alexis and I can help with?" she asked almost helplessly. Ethan swallowed the lump in his throat and twisted his lips into a small smile.

"Honestly, I wish you could," he said. Tricia nodded apologetically. She reached her hand down to his forearm and gently pulled it upwards; his hand was now in full view for her to hold. That was when she noticed the same red bracelet she discovered the day before fall to their feet; it had slipped out of Ethan's pocket.

A thousand words of profanity swarmed around in Ethan's mind as he studied Tricia's facial expressions turn from confusion to down right anger.

"Unbelievable," Tricia spat through gritted teeth, picking up the item from the floor.

"I can explain-" Ethan began before being cut off.

"So 'it's nothing', right?"

"Trish-"

"You took it out of the trash and put it back in your pocket, Ethan; it must mean something!"

"It really IS nothing," he said. "You're blowing everything out of proportion."

"Fine," Tricia said more calmly. "What is this then?"

Ethan had to think quick; he was sick of lying to Tricia, but he just didn't know how she'd react if he told her it was a friendship bracelet from Kristina.

"It's a friendship bracelet," he blurted out. His eyes winced afterwards while awaiting her reply.

"A friendship bracelet," she repeated. "From who?"

Again, Ethan had to think quick. "A friend from back home, before I ever came to Port Charles. I guess I was embarrassed to tell you I had one of those. Usually it's a girl thing," he shrugged nonchalantly. Good coverup, he thought to himself.

But from the look on Tricia's face-a look of pure disbelief-maybe it wasn't such a good coverup. "Why do I have the distinct feeling that anything you said to me tonight was not the whole truth?"

With a cool glare, she roughly brushed her shoulder against Ethan's, throwing him a tad off balance. A hard slam of the bathroom door signaled the end of their trip.

Since then, there's been nothing but tension around their love nest. Dinners were spent mostly in silence, other than the occasional 'how was your day?' and, after a usual curt response, a fine 'that's good.' After that, Tricia would turn in for bed after a long day at the law firm and Ethan would go on their usual walks around the pier alone.

The first night back from the Poconos Ethan wanted to check on Kristina, only he ran into Johnny on his way there and was deterred back to the apartment. It took some much persuasion but Johnny assured him that Kristina was alright and wanted time alone with Kyle. Ethan didn't like that last bit very much, but Kristina was an adult and who she dated was none of his business. He waited a few days later to try to see her again, but Michael was at the lake house and told him Kristina had gone out with Abby to look at bridesmaid dresses.

By the fifth attempt at visiting Kristina, Ethan knew something was fishy as each time Johnny or Michael happened to be in the way with a new excuse. Frustrated, he stopped over Johnny's penthouse after finishing one of his assignments.

"Ethel, here to collect your rewards," Johnny said, opening his door wider to welcome his friend in. He was in the process of pulling out the wad of cash from his pocket when Ethan's hand stopped him.

"I'm here to ask why the hell you and Michael are helping Kristina avoid me," he sneered.

Johnny pocketed the cash back in his wallet and made his way to his bar to pour himself a drink. "Surprised it took you this long," he said with a chuckle.

"So it's true," Ethan affirmed.

"I wanted to tell you the day you left for Poconos but you hung up before I had the chance."

"Tell me what?"

Johnny took a stiff swig of his brandy and set it down on a coaster, taking a seat next to Ethan and handed him his drink. "Kristina asked for me to help put distance between you two, and I obliged."

"You did what?" Ethan asked through a bated breath.

"I gotta hand it to her, she's pretty persuasive. Doesn't help that she's pretty cute when she's determined-"

"Shut it, please," Ethan said with disdain in his tone. He took a long swig at his own drink and winced as the strong liquid burned down his throat. "I can't believe her," he uttered.

Johnny laughed as he watched Ethan draw his fingers through his short brown locks in frustration, a habit he does when he's frustrated with Kristina. "She's got you tight around her little finger, doesn't she? You are going bonkers."

"I am not!" Ethan exclaimed in his thick accent.

"Man, a blind man can see that! You absolutely can't stand not seeing her. And now that you know she sent reinforcements to make that happen, you're seething," Johnny said, accompanied with heavier laughter.

Ethan was stern. "This isn't funny. I told her that I would help her with Anthony."

"Okay...but I'm helping with that," Johnny countered.

"I know...but-"

"But nothing," Johnny cut him off. "You don't have to be her protector anymore. She has Kyle, her brother, and me-not to mention her father's henchmen shadowing her every move."

"Yeah, like Sonny's men were really there for her when your sick father accosted her like that!" Ethan cried, and took another heavy drink to quench his growing dry throat.

He stared at his glass, tracing the rim of it with his index finger. "I just don't want her to get hurt," he resigned softly.

Johnny drew a heavy sigh at this. "I know you care about her. I have my own soft spot for her, too."

"But what?" Ethan already asked before Johnny could get to that. He looked at his friend with a look of genuine care for the aforementioned girl. "Just stand on the sidelines and let her possibly get kidnapped? Raped? Or...killed? Well I can't."

He had heard enough. Without waiting for Johnny's next response, he stormed out of the penthouse, ignoring Johnny's calls for him to come back.

He had to see Kristina.

* * *

><p>Office #256 was just around the corner as Kristina carried Kelly's takeout in hand meant for her mother. She waved at attorneys she knew walking past her with a bright smile plastered across her face. The extra bounce in her step signaled her happy mood, until it was suddenly cut short when she accidentally bumped into someone leaving Alexis' office.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-" Kristina began, but cut herself off once she looked up to see it was Tricia.

"Kristina, hi!" the tall blonde greeted. "Sorry, I can be a real klutz sometimes," Ethan's girlfriend laughed as she bent town to pick up the bag Kristina dropped at the collision.

"That's okay, it wasn't just you," Kristina said, waving away the apology. She couldn't help but ogle a bit at Tricia; she was wearing business attire, but a pencil skirt that showed off her long lean legs and a blazer over a white silk top that seemingly molded into her curves. Kristina bit down on her lip; quite frankly, she was jealous of the beautiful blonde. Maybe that's what Ethan was looking for, she thought. A real woman.

She felt inferior and self-conscious, and didn't like it. Kristina looked for anything else she could compliment instead, shifting the attention away from her inner-negativity. "Wow, what a cute bag! Dolce?"

Tricia looked down at her dark blue leather pouch she was holding. "Yes, it is. Good guess," she smiled. "I was just going out to get lunch."

"Oh, if I knew I would have brought over enough for both you and my mom."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I have to stop by the apartment anyway," Tricia said, looking down at her wristwatch. "Hey, I'm sorry to rush off but I better get going."

"Yes, of course, don't let me keep you!"

Tricia thanked Kristina. "It was good seeing you again," she said before rushing off.

"You too," Kristina said, unsure if Tricia had even heard. She watched her retreat to the elevator until she was out of sight. Kristina's smile faded. She wanted to hate her, she did; but how could she? Tricia was perfect. Everything Ethan wanted. And anyone who made him happy was good enough for her. Yet there was a nagging feeling, a tugging of her heart that made her ache for what could have been with her first real love.

Her mother's voice brought her back to the present. "Honey, there you are! I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten."

"Grilled chicken caesar salad, just the way you like it," Kristina said as she handed Alexis the paper bag.

"How about the-"

"Slice of pie? In a container at the bottom of the bag," Kristina finished with a laugh.

"That's my wonderful girl!" Alexis exclaimed, practically drooling over the smell from the bag. Kristina smiled, happy to do her mom a favor.

"Did you see Tricia on your way here? She just left."

"Uh-yes I did. She seemed like she was in a good mood," Kristina observed.

Alexis took a bite of her salad but stopped chewing. "She was? That's strange."

Kristina found that odd. "She wasn't before?"

Alexis had already swallowed her first bite, and was digging with her fork for the second when she answered: "Yeah, some trouble with her and Ethan has gotten her all upset for a while now."

This piqued the petite brunette's curiosity. "Aw, I hope everything is alright," she said, perhaps with slight feigned sympathy.

"They'll patch it up. The fight was over something silly anyway," Alexis commented. "I told her she was mad over nothing, but she claims it's trust issues."

Kristina cocked an eyebrow, clearly interested. She wasn't sure if she should be nosy and ask her mom what the fight was about, but before she could decide her mom answered for her without even being questioned.

"Maybe you'll know what it's about," Alexis said between bites. "Since you used to spend so much time with Ethan before," she added.

"What is it, mom?"

"Tricia mentioned something about a bracelet she kept finding in Ethan's pants or whatever," she began and stuffed another piece of chicken in her mouth. "She asked him about it-and he said it was a friendship bracelet. A friend presumably from where he grew up in Australia."

"A friend from Australia?" Kristina asked to herself.

"Hmm, has he ever told you about it?"

Kristina looked away, thinking to the night she returned to Port Charles and sneaking a glance at Ethan from afar, who had the bracelet she gave him in hand.

"Tricia doesn't believe that, though. She's scared it could be more than that," Alexis informed. "I told her that what Ethan said sounds plausible and she shouldn't hold this against him for as long as she has. Of course, that isn't the only thing that she's mad about; she wouldn't tell me more than that."

Finally Kristina looked back at her mother who was still very much into her lunch than she was about the conversation at the moment. Despite knowing the truth behind the bracelet, Ethan and Tricia's love life isn't of any importance to her anyway, she decided. So Kristina just shrugged, acting like she hadn't a clue.

"I wouldn't know. I really have to get going, though."

"Right," Alexis said as she rolled her chair back to get up and give Kristina a hug. "By the way, you dress A LOT more like a young lady now."

Kristina pulled away from their embrace and glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing pink skinny jeans paired with black pumps and a white halter that showed off her small figure pretty nicely.

She smiled back at her mom, "No more 'hoochie' dresses."

"Don't forget you learned to hide your bra now, too," Alexis said as they both shared a laugh.

"Alright, mom! Before you embarrass me more, I'm outta here."

"Thanks for the lunch!"

* * *

><p>As he pulled into Alexis' driveway, Ethan saw Kyle in his seemingly usual preppy attire, wearing a Lacoste polo and khaki shorts sitting out on the porch talking on his phone. When they made eye contact, Kyle appeared hasty, almost nervous that he was no longer alone. Ethan parked his Jeep and got out of his car quickly, hoping he could hear at least a bit of the phone conversation Kyle was having.<p>

Kyle rose from the bench as he tried to rush the call to an end. "Yeah, next week is perfect. Okay. Bye, Dad." He hung up the phone and greeted Ethan.

"Hey...Ethan, right?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah," Ethan confirmed as they shook hands. "Your old man?" he asked, pointing at the cellphone that was now put away.

Kyle initially was hesitant, then nodded. "Hmm, he checks in every once in awhile." It was obvious he was not okay; he was nervously rising to the balls of his feet and couldn't look at Ethan directly in the eye. This threw Ethan off completely.

"You look a little uneasy there," he said.

"Uh, yeah you know how parents can be-always need to know what your doing every minute of your life."

"I thought you said he only checks in once in awhile," Ethan reminded him.

Kyle scratched his head, unsettling his blonde gelled-spiky hair. "I'm sorry are you hear for something?" Ethan knew he hit a sore spot, and made it a mental note to question Kristina about his dad later.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I'm looking for Kristina. Is she here?"

"She went to drop off some lunch for Alexis; she should be back soon."

Almost like clockwork, the two men turned around as they heard a car pulling up behind Ethan's. "There's my girlfriend now," Kyle said, almost emphasizing the word "girlfriend" like he was marking his territory. He left Ethan on the porch to go give Kristina a welcoming kiss. Ethan's jaw clenched tightly as he coolly looked on. He couldn't stomach his hormones though as he utilized the opportunity to check out his best friend.

She was gorgeous. There was never a time where he questioned that; since the moment her smooth, soft voice uttered "what if he's with me?" at Jakes and their eyes met, he was completely enthralled with the then-sixteen year old. He knew she was underage but remembered silently praying she was older than her youthful appearance had portrayed. Then later when Ethan found out who her father was, it surprisingly did not scare him as it probably would have with others.

His thoughts were disrupted when Kristina suddenly was in front of him and was touching his arm, asking if he was okay. "You look like you're in a different universe."

Ethan let out a small laugh. "I guess I got caught daydreaming." He looked at her before him, trying to block out the man in his peripheral vision that had his arms around her.

"Kyle said you're here to see me," she said, tucking a loose strand of her chocolate-colored hair behind her ear.

"Um yes, I was wondering if you wanted to come for a walk with me. You've been here for over a month now and we haven't spent much time together to catch up," he said, gazing down at her brown orbs in a pleading manner. She looked to have understood what he was really asking as she suddenly shifted her eyes to the floor and at Kyle before fleetingly looking back at him.

"Don't avoid me anymore, Kristina," was drumming in Ethan's head.

"Oh-I-I'm sorry Ethan, but Kyle and I were planning to have dinner together. I promised him I'd make him his favorite-chicken fettucini alfredo." It was a lame excuse, it was only 1:30 in the afternoon.

He wasn't going to let her get away with that. "Krissy, it's not dinner time yet."

Kristina glared at him, "Yea well you know I'm not the best cook in the world, it might take me a few hours." It was plain to see she was annoyed at Ethan's persistence, but he was not willing to back down. She can't avoid him forever.

"Kyle, I'm sure you won't mind if I steal her for just an hour," Ethan said. If he wasn't going to get through Kristina's stubbornness, maybe he can crack Kyle to letting her come with him.

"Uh, sure," he said. Kristina looked at him with her mouth agape, then whispered something to him that she wanted to be with him instead. Kyle shut her up by giving a sweet, chaste kiss to her lips. He pulled away and said: "I need time alone to work on some stuff anyway."

"What stuff?" Kristina was perplexed. Ethan realized they needed to talk amongst themselves, and excused himself. He walked over to his Jeep and kept his back turned so he could give them their privacy, though he was in an audible distance to hear their little squabbling. A smile tugged at the ends of his lips when he caught Kristina mumbling "fine, I'll go," and her tiny steps hitting the stairs as she made her way over to where he was.

"Ethan, take care of her would you?"

He turned to meet Kyle's voice. "Sure thing!" Ethan yelled back before looking down at the girl standing next to him, her arms crossed angrily. He chuckled at this.

"You seem pretty cheerful," he teased, hoping to crack at least a little smile on her face. But she did not budge. Her eyes casted up at him in a squinting glare, and her lips were pursed into a tight fine line.

Ethan sighed, "Okay, fine. Would you please get in the car?" he asked as politely as he could.

Kristina scoffed at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you," she said in her stubborn tone.

"Luv, I am not leaving this spot unless you come with me," Ethan replied, pointing to the ground but never relinquishing his brown eyes from her own. Kristina's face softened just a little, and Ethan took this as a good sign.

"Let's go for a walk then," Kristina muttered, storming away for a head start.

Ethan shook his head as he watched her for a few seconds, and then jogged to catch up to her. After a few minutes they were on the path that led to the docks, a place they agreed would be their destination. They haven't said much to the other since; Ethan knew he would be playing with fire if he tried to talk to her now, deciding it may be best to let her cool off for a bit. He didn't mind, though. It gave him more time to think what he wanted to talk to her about.

A shriek pulled him out of his thoughts when he saw Kristina stumble beside him. He instinctively reached out and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her front to hold her back close to his chest. "What happened?" he asked, looking down at the floor to see what the problem may have been.

Kristina's chest was heaving as she was breathing rather heavily. "I twisted my foot. Stupid rock. Ooh-ahh-ahh!"

Ethan looked to see that the heel of her right shoe had broken off and her ankle was already swelling. She kept putting her foot down, applying pressure to the injury which was not helping the situation at all. "Shit, you're ankle is growing by the minute. Hold on-don't put pressure on it," he instructed.

He lessened his grip on her, sliding one hand to the curve of her waist and the other reaching down to her legs. "Wrap one arm around me."

"No, I'm fine," Kristina said. "Look, see?" She planted both feet firmly on the ground, and looked at Ethan straight in the eye to prove him so.

"Then walk," Ethan ordered. Kristina stared at him for a second before she took a step forward and grimaced in pain. "I thought so."

He scooped her up into his arms, completely not in the mood to be entertained by her protests. He knew he couldn't get away without her trying to. "Put me down, Ethan!" Kristina cried, jabbing at the muscles in his chest.

"Krissy, you're hurt. Just let me carry you until we get to the docks. We gotta take a better look at that ankle of yours."

The jabbing to his chest stopped short. "Fine," Kristina resigned. "Can you at least get me my heel?" she asked.

Without leaving her eyes, he bent down at the knees to pick up the thin black platform. Their proximity was closer from the action, her face a mere centimeter from his. His hand roamed the floor until he finally found it. Her small hands were wrapped tightly around his neck, making the hair there stand on its ends.

"Here," he whispered as he handed the heel to her. She broke from their gaze and looked down at his hand to retrieve it.

"Thank you." She did not look back up at him, and he knew whatever their moment was before was over. He hoisted the both of them back up and started to the docks.

Once there, Ethan gently sat her on one of the vacant benches. Kristina somberly kept her eyes focused on her red ankle. He removed the shoe off of her foot and placed his hand under the sole.

"Roll up your pants just a little bit."

Kristina did as she was told, rolling her pink pant cuff up to her calf, revealing her nice tanned skin. Ethan looked away, forcing himself to not get distracted. With his other hand, he softly touched her swollen tarsal which elicited a sharp intake of breath from Kristina.

"Ouch, that hurt!" she shrieked.

"Oh stop, I barely even touched you."

"What? You practically squeezed it like you would a grape!"

Ethan ignored her, and more gently than before touched her ankle again. "I'm going to have to add a little more pressure to know the extent of the injury. Say yes or no if this hurts." He pressed hard on one side of it, receiving a no from Kristina.

"Okay...how about over here?" He rubbed two fingers on an area towards the right, and a small shrill escaped Kristina's lips.

"We're gonna have to take you to the hospital," Ethan said.

Kristina shook her head forcefully. "No, I don't want to go there."

"Krissy-"

"I said no," she remained firm. "I'm sick of that place."

Ethan understood Kristina was haunted of memories from all the times she spent at the hospital. "But I don't want to see you hurting like this."

"Then don't take me there," she replied. "It'll only make things worse."

They stared at each other for a long moment until Ethan slowly nodded in agreement. "Okay, but we're going to Patrick and Robin's when they get off their shift."

"Okay."

Ethan's long fingers lingered on her foot as he wondered for a solution that could help stave off the swelling. He took off his button-up shirt, leaving his white cotton-tee on. He bit down on one of the plaid long sleeves and pulled on it, ripping it apart from the shirt.

A quizzical Kristina looked on. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make a tourniquet for your ankle," Ethan answered as he began to wrap the garment around her injury. "Hopefully this will help the swelling for the time being."

Kristina didn't say anything in response-just remained silent. Ethan looked up to see her big brown eyes looking almost admiringly down at him. He gave her a warm smile, then said: "Let me know if it's too tight."

While he worked, Ethan figured some small talk should help Kristina forget the pain for a bit. "So why have you been avoiding me these past few weeks?" Small talk doesn't always have to be about the weather, he thought.

Kristina tensed under his touch. "Why are you and Tricia fighting?"

"Where'd you hear that from?" he asked, but when Kristina only gave him a hard stare in return he sighed.

"She doesn't feel like she can trust me."

Kristina flipped her wavy hair back behind her shoulders. "Does she feel that way because of the bracelet she found?"

Ethan was caught off guard. How the hell did she know about any of this?

"Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I just want to know one thing."

"What's that?" he asked somewhat nervously. He made sure to keep his head down to focus on his work, but also to avoid looking at Kristina.

She took a deep breath. "By any chance would that be the friendship bracelet I gave you?"

Ethan tied the knot to the tourniquet, letting his attention stray away from answering Kristina's forward question. If he said no, then that would put a dent to the trust he and Kristina shared in their friendship. If he said yes, he was afraid it might give Kristina false hope of the two ever becoming a romantic item-probably using the bracelet as a justification that he did care and more than he would ever let on.

But then he decided to face the music and looked up into Kristina's penetrating eyes. "Yes."

After a few beats of silence, he watched as Kristina touched the bracelet Kyle gave her and then peered up at him. "Why aren't you wearing it? Why the secrets?"

"Its strings were ripped when I found it here on the docks," he said. "Like someone tore it up and spit on it."

A tiny smile grazed Kristina's lips at the memory. "When I saw you blow me off for Skye, I was so angry and upset I ran here and just ripped away at it. I wanted it out of my sight.

"I wanted you out of my sight..."

Ethan looked down at his lap. He was such an asshole that day, but he knew his harsh behavior were meant to be in good intentions. "I didn't mean to be such a jerk that night. I just didn't want you in danger. And being with me would put you in danger."

Kristina shook her head and laughed, her eyes were watery yet there were no shed tears. "The person I felt the most safe with thinks he was too dangerous for me. How ironic is that?"

Ethan didn't know what to do but just stare back at her. Was there an answer he could give her that would satisfy the both of them? He didn't think so because that was where their differences clashed.

He opted to answer her other previous question instead. "I don't know what Tricia would think if I still kept a bracelet from a girl who-" he trailed off.

Kristina's brows raised. "Who what?"

"I just don't want her to get the wrong ideas."

"Lying to her probably already gave her the wrong ideas," Kristina said. "Be honest with her. She'll understand."

Ethan shook his head, taking her advice into account. "You're probably right."

"Of course I am!" she exclaimed and they both smiled at each other. Kristina then reached for her back pocket, taking out the blue bracelet Ethan had given her. His eyes widened at that moment.

"Would you put this on me again?" she asked. "Please?"

People passing by would probably look at the pair and think Ethan was proposing, as he was still knelt before her and she sitting on the bench. Only she was the one with the proposal, holding her wrist out to him for a bracelet instead of a ring. And he was the one accepting, taking the bracelet from her and adhering to her request.

"Sure."

She made sure it was the naked wrist he was tying it around, and not the other with Kyle's gift still clinging on to it. Ethan was surprised at how much he hated the flashy accessory.

"Your boyfriend won't fret over this, will he?" he asked a little too snarky.

"He's seen it before."

Ethan arched an eyebrow. "Wow, you're making me look bad for keeping this from Tricia," he laughed.

"Well, since we are playing the honesty card, I didn't exactly tell him it was from you. He just has seen me wear it. But, if he asks me about it, I'll tell him."

Once the bracelet was secured around her thin wrist, Ethan rose up to sit next to her on the bench. "Speaking of your boyfriend, what's his story?"

Kristina's forehead creased in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

"What's his background? Parents? You know, things like that."

"He's not a conman like you if that's what you're asking," Kristina nudged Ethan. "But you two do have at least one thing in common."

"What's that?"

"My dad hates both of your guts."

Ethan gave her a toothy grin. "What? I thought we were best pals-Sonny and me."

"Ha. Ha." Kristina rolled her eyes. "I might as well tell you since you're going to find out eventually."

"Tell me what?"

"Kyle...well he grew up with a mob family too. His father is a gangster, and my father's worst enemy." She paused to wince at the impending pain from her ankle.

"Krissy-"

"No, it's alright. I'm fine. Anyways, Kyle didn't want to get involved in his family's business so he filed for emancipation when he was seventeen years old. He hasn't spoken to his dad since."

What Kristina just said didn't make sense to Ethan. Sure Kyle is in contact with his dad, he was on the phone with him and talking about next week as if he was going to go see him. Kyle mentioned that his dad checks on him a lot. But that can explain why he was so jumpy after speaking to his dad...because he hates his dad. None of this didn't make sense at all. Kristina was still speaking as Ethan was trying to sort through his jumbled thoughts.

"And my dad almost strangled him to death," she scoffed. "I still can't believe he did that."

"Wait-I'm sorry but did you say Kyle hasn't spoken to his dad since his emancipation?"

"Uhh yea, he hasn't. At least, not while I've been around and what he's told me."

"Hmph," Ethan uttered, his mind still wandering.

Another harsh wince from Kristina managed to pull him out from his thoughts. "How's your ankle, luv?"

She was biting down on her lip hard, like she was trying to downplay the pain she was feeling. "Shit. Ethan, I can't it hurts."

He automatically got down to look at her ankle again, peeping under the tourniquet to take a look at its progression. "I can't believe I did this," he heard her mutter. "Michael and Abby's engagement party is this weekend."

"Shh..okay I know it sucks but right now we have to get you medical attention right away." Ethan silently cursed when he noticed the swelling had not gotten any better. "I'll phone Patrick and see if he's available."

"Ethan?" His hand was stopped by the firm but tender grasp of her hand.

"I'm sorry I was avoiding you."

Her sheepish gaze was enough for him.

"Everything's going to be okay."

A/N Sorry for keeping you all waiting for the new update. Please keep in mind that I am writing Kristina as Lexi's portrayal of Kristina. Also, if you can please review and let me know if you are still interested in reading this story. It will inspire me to continue! Thanks.


End file.
